El regreso de Tom Riddle
by helisethranse
Summary: La segunda guerra ha terminado, todos luchan por sus perdidas, las cuales creyeron que recompensaría el haber asesinado al mago más temido del mundo mágico, sin saber que solo era el principio. Ella era su mortífaga, su gran amor, madre de su hijo, y la única que pudo prever la guerra, cambiando el rumbo de esta... Segundo libro de su leal mortifaga.
1. Prologo

_Querido Tom._

 _Sé que debes estar preguntándote, ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mal?, ¿Por qué Potter te derrotó y como volviste a la vida?_

 _La primera respuesta es la más sencilla, la cual seguro ya sabes, Potter ganó, te mató de nuevo. Y era algo que debía ocurrir. En mi estancia solitaria en nuestra casa y en casa de los Malfoy descubrí un gran fallo en tu antiguo hechizo para volver a la vida, porque habías usado la sangre de Potter para poder tocarlo, pero al hacerlo te condenaste, sí te condenaste Tom._

 _Puede que tuvieras la protección que Lily Potter usó en su hijo para poder tocarlo, pero a la vez, lo volviste parte de ti, por lo que mientras tú vivieras, él lo haría. Por más que lo intentaras matar él seguiría vivo, por lo que era necesario que murieras, para desvincularte de él._

 _Otra cosa en la que fallaste fue en la lealtad de la varita de Sauco. La lealtad de la varita no se obtenía por medio del asesinato, sino el desarme. Por lo que la varita no te era leal sino a Draco cuando desarmó a Dumbledore, y luego le fue leal a Harry cuando él lo desarmó cuando estuvo prisionero. Por lo que la única forma de hacerte de la varita era ganarle a Potter. Sin embargo si todo fue como lo planeé, la varita ahora me debe lealtad…_

 _Ahora la razón por la que estás devuelta, es lo más complicado de explicar. Tuve que modificar por mucho tiempo tu hechizo de volver a la vida, uniendo los horrocruxes, haciéndote mortal de nuevo. Seguro te preguntarás, ¿Por qué?, la respuesta en sencilla, no te fue del todo bien apoderándote del mundo mágico a la fuerza, siempre ibas a tener algún enemigo, por lo que lo mejor es hacerte de él a las buenas._

 _Luciendo con un tú joven, ya que el único que te ha visto vivo es Potter, y algunos profesores pero solo siendo un chico de dieciséis, así que nadie sospechará de ti si vuelves con otra identidad. Por lo que estoy segura que con tu habilidad para convencer y tu cara bonita no se te hará difícil entrar en el ministerio y apoderarte de él poco a poco. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero es tu mejor opción._

 _Por último, nuestro hijo está con los Malfoy, siento no habértelo dicho, pero le confié a Lucius la vida de Reg. Por lo que cuando te traiga de vuelta él te lo dará, por favor háblale de mí._

 _Pero sobretodo no te olvides de sacarme del infierno en el que estoy por apoyarte._

 ** _Siempre tuya, HWB_**


	2. Capítulo 1: Ministerio de Magia

Lo vi y casi parecía irreal, luciendo con un hombre normal de treinta años, vestido de traje, mientras me miraba con aquella sonrisa malévola que ni el más grande de los hechizos le quitaría.

— Pueden dejarme solo con ella— le dijo a alguien fuera de mi celda antes de él mirarme con cuidado—. Tuviste que haber huido…—me dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

— Si lo hubiera hecho, mi hijo hubiera estado en peligro— solté recostándome en la pared, ya que no tenía muchas fuerzas para mantenerme de pie, pero al hacerlo corrió hacia mí para ayudarme.

— Te tengo— me dijo preocupado antes de colocarme despacio en el suelo—. Era un riesgo que debiste haber tomado Hydra— me reprochó algo molesto—. Mira cómo estás, débil, moribunda…

— Pero viva— le interrumpí comenzando a respirar pesadamente, la debilidad que tenía por mi mala alimentación apenas se sentía cuando estaba despierta, y ni hablar de cuando pronunciaba alguna palabra—. ¿Con quién hablabas? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

— Personas del ministerio, no confían en dejarme contigo— respondió haciéndome mirarle extrañada—. Seguí tus instrucciones, soy jefe del departamento de la Ley Mágica en el ministerio de magia…—explicó haciéndome reír.

— ¿En serio me hiciste caso? —pregunté antes de comenzar a toser—. ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

— Ya te lo dije, a sacarte…—respondió pasando la mano por su pelo.

— ¿Ya pasaron los cinco años de mi condena? —Pregunté sin esperar realmente un sí—. Porque de no ser así, dudo que puedas sacarme.

— Solo han pasado tres años. Apelé a tu caso— respondió antes de sacar su varita, la realmente suya—. He estado convenciendo a todos durante todo este tiempo, que no sabías lo que hacías, que estabas en contra la pared. Que habían amenazado a tus seres queridos, y que solo fuiste la estratega de Voldemort— explicó sorprendiéndome por completo.

— ¿Me has puesto el papel de víctima? —pregunté incrédulamente—. ¿Y alguien realmente te creyó?

— Salvaste a tus tres seres queridos en la guerra, todos los mortífagos que fueron atrapados vivos, así lo declararon— respondió sorprendiéndome por completo—. Además el que seas una maestra de la oclumancia, me dio credibilidad, todo lo que demás vieron puede ser justificado como una mentira que ideaste…— añadió.

— ¿Entonces me sacarás de aquí? —pregunté intentándome parar en vano, no tenía fuerzas para volver a hacerlo.

— Primero tendrás que declarar, pero sí, te sacaré de este infierno…—respondió con tranquilidad antes de ir hacía donde mí, y tomarme en brazos—. Hoy es el juicio, y te darán veriseratum…

— Hace mucho me hiciste inmune a eso…—solté sonriendo antes de acomodarme en su pecho—. ¿Dónde está Reg? —pregunté cambiando el tema preocupada por nuestro pequeño.

— Está grande, en mi casa, sabe que soy su padre, y sabe que eres su madre…—me respondió justo lo que necesitaba escuchar antes de sonreírle y asentir—. Tendremos nuestro final feliz amor, y valdrá la pena el sacrificio que hiciste por mí…

— Lo haría mil y una vez más Tom, nunca lo dudes…—le dije antes de cerrar los ojos…

Me desperté de golpe al sentir algo correr por mi garganta, quemándome al hacerlo, por lo que me puse en guardia de inmediato.

— _Tranquila, es para que te recuperes_ — me dijo la voz de Tom en mi mente, haciéndome relajarme y ver que estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca, para luego mirar mi atuendo, al parecer él me había vestido con algo mejor que los trapos que tenía puesto. Al terminar de verme, miré a mi lado, dándome que la que creo era una medimaga estaba viéndome asustada.

— Lo siento— le dije antes de recostarme de nuevo en la cama con más calma—. ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunté mientras ella comenzaba a ponerme pociones en mi cuerpo.

— San Mungo. El señor Rossgreen la trajo para que pudiera estar en forma para su juicio— respondió ella seguro refiriéndose a Tom, quien sabe la historia que habrá montado—. Es en unos minutos…—agregó antes de yo asentir, e intentar moverme, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta que tenía grilletes en las manos, parece que no escatiman esfuerzos.

— Señorita Black— me saludó Tom sin expresión en su rostro al abrir entrar a la habitación—. ¿Puede quitarle eso?, debo escoltarla al ministerio…— le ordenó a la medimaga, antes de ella asentir y buscar su varita.

Con un agitamiento de esta me liberó por lo que puse mis manos sobre una de mis muñecas adoloridas. Para luego Tom ofrecerme su mano y tomarla con gusto. Al hacerlo nos desaparecimos, y reaparecimos en medio del ministerio, seguro quitaron las defensas por un instante para que me pudieran trasladar.

Solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que varios hombres de traje se acercaran a nosotros, todos apuntándome con su varita. Y eso que ellos no sabían quién era realmente si lo hubieran sabido dudo que me hubieran sacado de Azkaban.

— Señor Rossgreen debemos registrarla— le dijo uno de los hombres antes de él asentir y soltarme. Primero registraron que no llevara nada, para luego atarme las manos con magia. Ni siquiera desarmada estas personas me dejaban en paz—. Prosigan, todos los están esperando— soltó antes de dos hombres sostenerme por ambos brazos, para luego casi arrastrarme hasta el ascensor.

Otros dos hombres sin dejar de apuntarme entraron, para luego Tom, también hacerlo con una expresión seria en su rostro. Era increíble lo bien que actuaba, ninguno sospechaba que defendían a un asesino peor que yo…

Minutos después el ascensor se detuvo, para luego ellos seguir arrastrándome hasta una puerta, la misma detrás de la cual me juzgaron la primera vez. Primero entró Tom, para luego los dos hombres hacerme entrar encontrándome con un estrado lleno de personas mirando, incluso Kingsley estaba frente a mí en lo alto, mirándome molesto.

Sin ningún cuidado me llevaron hasta el medio de la habitación en donde había una silla, para luego atarme brazos y piernas a esta. Para poco después Tom ponerse a mi lado, sin mirarme.

— Vista del trece de octubre para absolver a la señorita y Hydra Black de sus delitos de complicidad, y se participe esencial de los asesinatos cometidos por Lord Voldemort— dijo Kingsley seriamente—. Según una profunda investigación, nos han confirmado que lo que hizo en la última guerra mágica, fue por temor, para proteger a sus seres queridos. Hemos interrogado a todos los testigos, por lo que solo necesitamos su declaración señorita Black— prosiguió antes de un joven bajar del estrado con una botella transparente en sus manos—. Como maestra de la oclumancia que han declarado ser, no tenemos otra opción que usar el veriseratum para esta declaración. Prosiga— le ordenó al joven antes de este llegar hasta donde mí, y hacerme tomar el líquido.

» —. ¿Es usted Hydra Walburga Black? —comenzó preguntando, mientras sentía el efecto de la poción hacerme efecto.

— Sí señor— respondí casi mecánicamente.

— ¿Fue la estratega del fallecido mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort? —continuó preguntando.

— Sí señor.

— ¿Actuó por miedo o por alguna otra razón? —preguntó de nuevo, haciéndome sentir la necesidad de decirle que no, pero aun débil, resistí lo más que pude.

— Sí— respondí mientras lagrimas bajaban por mi mejilla. No por sentirme triste al recordarlo, sino por el dolor que sufría al resistirme.

— ¿Por qué ayudó a Lord Voldemort señorita Black? —preguntó de inmediato.

— Tenía amenazados a mis seres queridos. Si le ayudaba no los dañaría, no tenía opción— le respondí con suma resistencia.

— Objeción— soltó un joven parándose en el estrado, el cual pude ver que era el mismísimo Harry Potter—. Yo mismo vi a través de los ojos de Voldemort lo cercanos que eran…—dijo con furia.

— ¿Crees que no sabía de esa conexión? —le pregunté de inmediato—. Necesitaba que todos creyeran que estaba de su lado, si hubieras sabido que estaba en contra de mi voluntad, habrían ido a buscarme, arriesgando su vida— me apresuré a inventar haciendo que todos los presentes comenzaran a susurrar entre ellos. Para luego Potter algo sorprendido sentarse en su asiento de nuevo.

— Señorita Black, ¿Por qué no nos dijo esto cuando fue condenada por primera vez? —preguntó una señora, antes de yo respirar profunda, haciéndome la mártir.

— Aún habían mortífagos sueltos, cualquiera de ellos pudo haber herido en venganza a los que protegía— respondí con puro dolor fingido—. No iba a dejar que nada les sucediera, los valen... —añadí haciendo que todos me vieran con lástima, era lo que más odiaba pero era lo que tocaba soportar por ahora.

— ¿A quienes pidió proteger? —preguntó una mujer castaña que estaba cerca de Kingsley.

— Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, y Nymphadora Lupin— respondí sin mentir esta vez haciendo que todos volvieran a susurrar entre ellos.

— Silencio— dijo Kingsley haciendo que todos hicieran caso, para luego verme—. Dada las pruebas y el testimonio de la acusada bajo el efecto del Veriseratum, se confirma la liberación de la señorita Hydra Black, bajo de la vigilancia del Señor Tomas Rossgreen, por lo próximos tres meses— declaró sorprendiéndome, ¿Tom tendría que vigilarme? —. Por lo que no podrá salir del país durante ese período del tiempo— terminó de decir mientras sentía como mis piernas y manos eran liberadas, para luego él levantarse de su asiento.

— Vamos— me dijo Tom poniendo su mano en mi hombro antes de yo asentir y levantarme de la silla, para luego ambos caminar hacia la puerta por lo que habíamos entrado—. No desapareceremos, tengo permiso para ello…—explicó antes de poner su mano en su brazo y todo volverse negro.

De nuevo todo se aclaró al llegar a una calle que conocía muy bien. Por lo que le vi extrañada.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunté extrañada haciendo que me sonriera—. Estamos en Grimmauld Place…

— Sí, vamos a tu antigua casa, tu hermano está esperándonos…

N/A: Gracias a todos los que están leyendo la fic. Esta es el segundo libro de mi fic "su leal mortifaga", espero les esté gustando :3.


	3. Capítulo 2: Familia Black…

Lo miré sin poder creer lo que decía. ¿Desde cuándo conoce a mi hermano?, y ¿Cómo sabe que vivía aquí?, nunca se lo había mencionado mientras estuvimos juntos.

— ¿Mi hermano? —pregunté extrañada—. ¿Cómo sabes que vive en esta calle? —no pude evitar cuestionarle.

— Tranquilízate Hydra— me reprendió sonriendo para luego caminar hasta las casas número 11 y 13—. Conocí a tu hermano en el ministerio, lo liberaron una semana después de que te apresaron— comenzó a explicar haciéndome verlo aun más confundida, y un poco feliz al saber que mi hermano era libre—. Está trabajando el ministerio desde hace dos años y medio, y somos amigos…

— ¿Tú amigo de alguien? —le pregunté incrédulamente, haciéndolo reír.

— Vamos Hydra, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que entraste a ese infierno— me dijo sonriendo antes de ponerse delante de las dos casas y mi casa comenzar a aparecer. Cuando estuvo totalmente visible, tocó el timbre—. Te tomará tiempo adaptarte a algunas cosas, pero sé que terminarás lográndolo—me aseguró antes de yo asentir.

Poco después la puerta fue abierta por una mujer alta de cabello castaño, con una pequeña bebé en brazos, haciéndome verla extrañada. ¿Qué hacía en mi casa y con mi hermano?, al menos…

— Ross— le dijo a Tom seguro en forma de saludo antes de él acercarse y entrar, para luego yo seguirle.

— Siento habernos tardado, no creí que dudaríamos tanto en el juicio— se explicó Tom mientras se quitaba la túnica y la colgaba en un lugar en la pared. Mientras intentaba descifrar que ocurría. Acaso…

—Supongo que eres Hydra, ¿cierto? —me preguntó la mujer sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Sí, Hydra Black— le respondí con suma desconfianza y algo de celos—. ¿Y tú eres?

— Oh lo siento, soy Evangeline, y ella es Violet— me dijo sonriendo refiriéndose a la pequeña quien me miraba con suma curiosidad. Mientras notaba cuanto se parecía aquella chiquilla a mí, tenía el pelo oscuro y rizado, con los ojos grises como los míos.

— ¿Eva quién es? —pude escuchar la voz de mi hermano desde la sala haciéndome olvidarme de ellas y mirar hacía el pasillo.

— Tu hermana, ya llegó— le respondió Eva sonriendo, para luego Sirius salir de la sala y verme.

Estaba más joven que la última vez que lo vi, algo menos cansado, y agotado. Seguro por la mejor vida que tenía. Por lo que no pude evitar que las lágrimas de felicidad salieran, mientras le sonreía como tonta. Mi hermanito estaba mejor que nunca.

— Hydra— me dijo sonriendo para luego acercarse a mí y abrazarme—. No puedo imaginar el infierno que tuviste que pasar allí— soltó sin soltarme—. Siempre supe que había una razón, que eras inocente— añadió haciéndome sollozar, no por felicidad esta vez, sino porque el pobre no me conoce realmente. Pero era mejor que no lo hiciera.

— Gracias Sirius— le dije al terminar el abrazo—. Estás… increíble…

— Siempre he sido guapo hermanita— soltó con su arrogancia que le conocía cuando joven, haciéndome reír.

— Bájale a tu ego Canuto— le reprendió Evangeline haciéndolo reír.

— Creo que ya conociste a Eva y a Violet— me dijo Sirius antes de yo asentir.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —no pude evitar preguntarle haciéndolo reír.

— Lo siento, creo que no las he presentado— me dijo mi hermano riendo, para luego tomar la mano libre de la castaña, en donde tenía un anillo en su dedo anular—. Ella es Evangeline Black, mi esposa— explicó sin yo poder hacer un gesto de comprender lo que sucedía, y yo creía que era novia de Tom…—. Y esta pequeña— añadió al soltar a Eva, y tomar a la bebita en brazos—. Es Violet, tu sobrina…

— ¿Tuviste una hija? —le pregunte incrédulamente—. El mayor mujeriego de Hogwarts se casó y tuvo una hija, de acuerdo, sí que me he perdido de mucho…—bromeé haciéndolo reír.

— Cuando te enamores y tengas tus hijos, seré yo quien me ría— me reprendió haciéndome reír, sin saber que eso ya había sucedido, lo que me hacía preguntarme por Reg…—. Vamos, te preparé la comida, debes estar muriendo de hambre…—dijo cambiando de tema, justo adivinándome el pensamiento. Tantos nervios por la audiencia habían hecho que el hambre se me olvidara…

— Y por eso es que te adoro— le dije sonriendo antes de caminar hacía la cocina, y todos seguirme. Al llegar vi que toda la comida estaba servida en el comedor por lo que me apresuré a sentarme y servirme—. ¿Desde cuándo estás casado? —le pregunté entre bocados a mi hermano, mientras se sentaba al igual que todos, para luego comenzar a servirse.

— Dos años— respondió Eva por él, antes de yo asentir, mientras ella le daba de comer a su hija—. Violet tiene un año recién cumplido…—añadió haciéndome sonreírle a la bebé, replica de mí.

Ninguno dijo nada más durante comíamos, más porque no estaba en condiciones de preguntar con el estomago vacio. Al terminar estaba satisfecha y lista para hacer y recibir preguntas.

— Iré a bañar a Violet, los dejo solos…—dijo Eva siendo muy oportuna para luego salir de la cocina.

— Hydra— me llamó mi hermano algo serio—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con él? —Preguntó de golpe—. Pudiste haberme explicado, te hubiera ido a rescatar….

— ¿Y ponerte en peligro para perder a mi otro hermano? —le pregunté fingiendo preocupación—. No, mejor yo que tú…

— ¿Mejor que yo pierda a mi hermana? —preguntó furioso, mientras Tom solo nos veía. ¿En serio?, él fue que inventó este teatro debería estar defendiéndome.

— Sí, estarías triste pero vivo— le respondí con las palabras justa—. ¿No ves lo que tienes aquí?, tienes una familia, dudo que muerto pudieras tenerla…— le reclamé con sarcasmo haciéndome la indignada.

— Amo a mi esposa e hija. Pero qué hay de ti— dijo sonando algo afligido—. No tuviste una familia, una vida por estos años…

— Aun soy joven Sirius, puedo tenerla— le interrumpí evitando ver a Tom—. Si quieres que te diga que me arrepiento de haberte puesto por encima de mí, pierdes tu tiempo, porque no lo hago— solté antes de levantarme de la mesa y caminar hacia la puerta.

— Yo hablaré con ella…—escuché que le decía Tom a Sirius antes de yo alejarme por el pasillo—. Hydra…—me llamó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Sí? —le pregunté sin soltar mi personaje de enfadada, mientras nos desviamos hacía la sala, y él la cerraba con magia.

— Buena actuación— soltó sonriendo antes de acercarse a mí—. Casi creí que hablabas en serio…—añadió sin dejar de sonreírme.

— Sí, y tú te quedaste mirándonos sin defenderme— le reclamé haciéndolo reír.

— Era una conversación entre ambos, no podía meterme— se justificó sin soltar su cínica sonrisa—. Ahora es mejor que descanses, tu habitación está tal como la dejaste, tal vez algo mejor…—me dijo colocando sus manos en mi cintura, haciéndome estremecer tan solo con ese toque, tres años lejos él uno del otro había sido demasiado tiempo.

— Quiero ver a mi hijo— le dije mirándolo con añoro, antes de él poner su mano en mi rostro y besarme como tanto tiempo tenía que no hacía. Por lo que no tardé en profundizar el beso, con deseo, amor, lujuria…

— Iremos después de que descanses— me dijo entre besos—. Demonios, extrañaba hacer esto…—exclamó mientras sus manos jugaban con el borde de mi blusa.

— ¿No te llegaste a desahogar con nadie en este tiempo separados? —no pude evitar preguntar con sumos celos, haciéndolo reír.

— No, tú siempre fuiste única para mí, y lo sabes…—me respondió haciéndome besarlo de nuevo—. Admiradoras no me han faltado, pero esto no es lo mismo si no es contigo…—añadió por lo que vi algo sorprendida—. Vamos, ve y descansa, luego tendremos tiempo para desahogarnos por horas…—dijo con picardía cambiando de tema, mientras me mordía el labio, para luego separarse de mí.

— De acuerdo, pero me lo debes…—le dije sonriendo mientras él negaba—. Por cierto, ¿en dónde estás viviendo? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta, y yo acomodaba mi atuendo para no levantar sospechas.

— Aquí hasta que pasen los tres meses…—soltó antes de que viéramos a Sirius esperándonos.

— ¿Sigues enojada? —me preguntó antes de yo negar e ir a abrazarlo.

— No importa lo que haya pasado, lo que importa es que estamos juntos de nuevo hermanito— inventé con prisa mientras él asentía.

— Tienes razón, vamos te llevare a tu habitación, debes estar exhausta— me dijo lo mismo que Tom, por lo que no tardé en asentir, para luego ambos caminar hacía las escaleras, dejando a Tom allí.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? —le pregunté al llegar a las escaleras.

— Me convertí en auror, bueno más bien me nombraron uno por mis servicios a la guerra— dijo haciéndome sentir orgullosa de él—. Y él trabajaba allá cuando entré no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero ya ves, ahora somos casi hermanos…—explicó haciéndome asentir, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Eran como hermanos, dos de las personas que más amaba se llevaban como hermanos. Tal vez al final Tom tenga razón, esta vez sí tendríamos un final feliz…

— Me doy cuenta. Supongo que por ti, tomó mi caso…—solté intentando descubrir que le había inventado Tom.

— No, de hecho no— respondió haciéndome verlo extrañada, mientras llegábamos hasta la puerta de mi habitación—. Bueno le conté de ti, de tu historia, pero cuando vio una de las fotografías que tengo de ti, quedó prácticamente fascinado…— soltó riendo—. En serio hermanita, tienes un admirador…

— ¿En serio?, aun después de todo…— dije fingiendo asombro antes de él asentir.

— Sí, cuando te recuperes de todo, deberías pensártelo…—soltó antes de yo abrir la puerta y sonreírle—. Que descanses…—dijo antes de dar la vuelta para irse, por lo que me apresuré a cerrar la puerta.

Esto casi parecía un sueño. Y si lo era esperaba no despertar nunca. Mi hermano me estaba incitando a salir con Tom…. Pensando en esto me lancé a mi cama, para poco después quedarme profundamente dormida.

Luego de no sé cuánto tiempo, me desperté algo cansada de dormir, por lo que me apresuré a levantar para ir hacía mi baño a asearme. Aunque no lo necesitaba mucho, parece que Tom no solo se había encargado de mi ropa, mi salud, y heridas, sino que también de mi higiene, incluso mis hermosos dientes estaban intactos…

Al terminar fui directo a mi closet el cual tenía toda la ropa que una vez me había llevado a casa de Tom, haciéndome cuestionarme que excusa dio por haberla traído…. Pensando en esto, tomé unos pantalones negros, una camiseta negra manga larga, y unas botas negras, para luego arreglar mi pelo rápidamente, y salir de mi habitación.

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era buscar a Tom para ver al fin a mi bebé. Por lo que fui directo al primer piso a ver si estaba allí. Y en efecto, al llegar a este, pude escuchar ruidos de personas hablando, que parecían provenir de la sala. Sin perder tiempo caminé hacía allá, encontrándome con Tom, Sirius, Eva mientras Violet caminaba apoyándose de los muebles.

— Oh Hydra, despertaste— me dijo Sirius al verme por lo que le sonreí asintiendo.

— Sí, estaba algo cansada de dormir…— dije como si nada para luego él asentir.

— ¿Tienes hambre?, la cena estará en dos horas pero si quieres…—comenzó diciendo antes de que le interrumpiera.

— No realmente…

— Bueno supongo que ya podemos irnos…—soltó Tom parándose del sofá—. Regresaremos para la cena…—le dijo a mi hermano por lo que les vi extrañado.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté con fingida sorpresa.

— Creo que olvidé mencionarlo hermanita, pero Ross tiene un pequeño niño, lo dejó con los Malfoy por hoy…—respondió mi hermano como si nada.

— Son amigos míos…—se apresuró a decir Tom como si nada—. Según el ministerio no puedo dejarte sola en ningún lugar, por lo que estaba esperando que te despertaras para que fuéramos, al menos que tengas algún inconveniente…—dijo haciendo que casi me creyera su actuación…

— No, no tengo problemas, podemos irnos ahora mismo si quieres…—le dije encogiéndome de hombros para luego él asentir y caminar hacia mí.

—Supongo que sabes dónde está la mansión…—soltó antes de yo asentir y desaparecerme, y reaparecer en una mejorada Mansión Malfoy a la que recordaba.

N/A: Hola, espero que alguien esté leyendo y les esté gustado :D.


	4. Capitulo 3: Regulus

— La repararon mientras estuviste en prisión…—me dijo al aparecer a mi lado, para luego tomar mi mano—. Vamos, debes estar ansiosa por verlo…

— Lo estoy— le dije sonriendo para luego tocar el timbre y las grandes puertas del jardín abrirse sin que nadie viniera

— Siempre soy bienvenido— se explicó para luego caminar por el gran jardín hasta la puerta principal de la mansión.

— Tom— le llamé al llegar a la puerta—. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraste antes de que Lu te hiciera volver? —no pude evitar preguntar mientras él tocaba el timbre.

— Un mes— respondió sorprendiéndome por completo, nunca creí que había pasado tan poco tiempo….

— ¿Es decir que Reg nunca fue criado por los Malfoy? —pregunté sorprendida para luego él negar.

— No, yo mismo lo he criado todo este tiempo. Lo amarás, no deja de preguntar por ti siempre…—me respondió haciéndome sonreír tontamente, para luego la puerta abrirse. Y Lucius aparecer detrás de ella, sorprendiéndose de verme.

— Hydra— soltó sonriendo antes de yo saltarle encima para abrazarlo. Cuanto extrañaba a este hombre, le debía mucho, la verdad, todo.

— Te extrañé peliteñido, no sabes cuánto— le dije sin soltarlo, derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

— Sí, que lindo, ahora suéltala— le dijo Tom seriamente, antes de que Lucius me soltara de inmediato.

— Lo siento señor— se disculpó de inmediato, haciéndome reír.

— Vamos Tom, no lo trates así…—le dije mientras entramos a la casa, y Lu cerrar la puerta—. He pasado mucho tiempo sin verlo…

— No me importa— dijo siendo el mismo de siempre, mientras me acercaba a él, para luego rodear mi cintura con su brazo—. Eres mía…— soltó con suma posesión—. ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —le preguntó a Lu cambiando de tema.

— Arriba con Cissy, está esperándote, no ha dejado de preguntar en dónde estabas…—le respondió Lucius antes de Tom asentir, y soltarme.

— Vamos— me dijo tomándome de la mano para luego guiarme hasta las escaleras…

Sin ninguno decir me llevó hasta la que una vez fue nuestra habitación, para luego abrirla, dejando a ver a Cissy, leyéndole a un pequeño de cabello castaño rizado como el mío, y hermosos ojos azules como los de su padre. Mi pequeño…

— Papá— soltó el niño corriendo hacía Tom para luego abrazarlo, mientras le miraba con lágrimas en mis ojos—. Dijiste que vendrías temprano…—le reclamó con su vocecita de bebé, haciéndome morir de ternura. Y recordar que no pude escucharlo cuando comenzó a hablar, ni gatear, ni caminar…. Me había perdido de mucho…

— Hola Reg, tenía cosas que hacer— le explicó Tom sonriéndole mirándolo sin agacharse—. Además te traje una sorpresa.

— ¿Un regalo? —preguntó mirándolo brillándole los ojitos.

— Algo así, te traje a alguien…—le respondió antes de señalarme—. ¿Logras saber quién es?

— Se parece a la de la foto— le respondió soltándolo, para luego caminar hacia mí—. Es mami, ¿es mi mami? —le preguntó haciéndome sollozar.

— Sí, te traje a tu mami— le respondió sonriéndole, y si no lo conociera diría que hasta estaba conmovido.

— ¡Mami!—me dijo mi pequeño antes de ir a abrazarme—. Te extrañaba mami…—agregó agachándome a tomarlo en brazos para abrazarlo sin querer soltarlo.

— También te extrañaba amor, no sabes cuánto— le dije sollozando.

— ¿Ya no te volverás a ir? —me preguntó sin soltarme.

— No amor, nunca— le respondí antes de ver a Tom sonriéndome—. Me quedaré siempre contigo y tu padre…

— Oíste papá, mami no se volverá a ir…—dijo sacando su rostro de mi pecho y mirarlo.

— Sí— le respondió Tom, para luego mirar a Cissy, y ella salir de la habitación—. Y va a vivir con nosotros, y el tío Sirius…

— ¿Tío Sirius? —pregunté con suma curiosidad, mientras dejaba de llorar.

— Le dije que era tu hermano, pero él cree que solo le dice así por lo amigos que somos…—se explicó mientras bajaba a Reg al suelo, estaba comenzando a pesar—. Además tu hermano lo adora…

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le pregunté de golpe haciendo que me viera extrañado—. Pudiste hacer todo lo que te pedí sin acercarte a mi hermano. Pero lo hiciste, te lo ganaste, hasta quiere que salga contigo…

— Porque sé lo mucho que vale para ti…—me respondió caminando hacia mí, para luego darme un corto beso en los labios—. Si te importa, me importa, ¿sí? —soltó haciéndome sonreír como tonta. Haciéndome hacerme la mayor pregunta.

— Sí. Ahora es el truco— solté sin más rodeos, para luego ver a mi pequeño vernos confundido—. Reg, porque no vas a buscar a Cissy, te iremos a buscar cuando terminemos— le dije a mi bebé antes de él asentir y salir corriendo de la habitación, cerrándola la puerta al hacerlo.

— ¿Cuál truco? —me preguntó con su típica sínica sonrisa.

— Cuidaste de nuestro hijo. No tienes amantes a pesar de que estás para comerte— rió al decir esto—. Te hiciste amigo de mi hermano, trabajas en el ministerio…. Este no eres tú, ¿Cuál es el truco?

— Las personas cambian Hydra— me respondió sin yo creerle nada.

— Es cierto, pero tú no— contraataqué sin confiarme, haciéndolo reír.

— Sabía que la prisión no te ablandaría— soltó colocando sus manos en mi cintura, mirándome con aquel brillo de maldad—. Tienes razón, yo no…—respondió antes de besarme.

— ¿Entonces cual es el truco? —volví a preguntar entre besos.

— Tu plan sigue en pie. Todo el ministerio confía en mí, Kingsley incluso me pide consejos. He estado implementado ideas en muchos magos, dentro de poco comenzaré una ley mágica anti-muggles, y si dentro de dos años aun no me apodero del mundo mágico, lo haré cuando Kingsley me ceda su puesto…—explicó sorprendiéndome por completo—. Tu familia solo fue un golpe de suerte, no quiero que mi mujer esté preocupada siempre por su familia…— soltó haciéndome sonreí por llamarme así.

— ¿Tu mujer? —pregunté incrédulamente antes de él comenzar a besar mi cuello.

— Cuando acabe tu período de prueba, todos creerán que terminaste por enamorarte de mí, y en el verano nos casaremos…—respondió sin yo poder creerle.

— ¿No deberías preguntármelo primero? —pregunté antes de él quitarme la camiseta, viéndome con puro deseo.

— No, sé que quieres ser mi esposa delante de todos— respondí mientras comenzaba a quitar su camisa.

— Eres muy egocéntrico, ¿sabes? —solté disfrutando de su toque que tanto extrañaba—. Aunque tienes razón, nada me gustaría más…


	5. Capitulo 4: Planes Futuro

Me había quedado en su regazo mirándolo con añoro, mientras él besaba mi frente cada vez que alzaba mi vista para verlo.

— Debemos irnos— me recordó antes de yo asentir, y él levantarse aun desnudo de la cama. Al hacerlo fue a recoger su varita para luego vestirnos a ambos.

— Sí, supongo que mi hermano debe estar esperándonos…—solté levantándome de la cama, para luego al igual que él caminar hacia la puerta, y salir agarrados de la mano.

Sin perder tiempo bajamos las escaleras directo a la sala, en donde estaba Lu, Cissy y Reg con una mochila en su espalda.

— Ya nos vamos— anunció Tom para luego Reg correr hacía nosotros y tomar mi mano—. Buenas noches— le dijo a los Malfoy.

— Gracias Lu— le dije antes de Tom poner su mano en mi hombro y aparecernos dentro de mi casa, justo en la entrada.

— Oh llegaron— soltó Eva al notarnos—. Sirius ya llegaron— dijo en voz alta a su esposo…—. Casi creí que no llegarían…—añadió antes de caminar hacía el comedor y nosotros seguirles.

— Nos distrajimos en el camino— se justificó Tom casi haciéndome reír.

— No importa, nosotros ya cenamos, pero todo está aún caliente— explicó ella sin hacer mucho caso a lo que dijo Tom—. Los dejo, Violet se acaba de dormir, y voy a descansar…—soltó notándose cansada, antes de salir del comedor dejándonos solos.

— ¿Lucius te dio de cenar? —le preguntó Tom a nuestro hijo mientras nos sentábamos, para luego él asentir.

— Sí, tía Cissy me dio de comer…—respondió sonriendo, mientras yo comenzaba a comer.

— ¿Tía Cissy? —no pude evitar preguntar ya que él nunca le tuvo mucho aprecio a los Malfoy.

— Se encariñó con ellos, son quien lo cuida cuando me voy a trabajar— respondió como si nada—. Incluso a veces cuidan de Violet, ya que tu hermano y Eva también trabajan en el ministerio…—explicó sorprendiéndome.

— ¿Cómo rayos Lucius y mi hermano se llevan así de bien? —le pregunté dejando de comer con suma curiosidad.

— La verdad es mi culpa, me lo encontré en el ministerio, y luego de decirle a Sirius que era tu mejor amigo, y debía aceptarlo ya que había cambiado, comenzaron a llevarse mejor…—respondió sorprendiéndome por completo.

— ¿Otra cosa que quieras contarme? —pregunté mientras continuaba comiendo, y notaba que Reg se estaba quedando dormido encima de la mesa, por lo que sin dudarlo, me levanté corriendo a cargarlo.

— Nada más. Supongo que lo llevarás a su habitación— me preguntó antes de yo asentir—. Está en el tercer piso, remodelé la de tu hermano menor…—soltó antes de yo mirarle extrañado—. Tenía el nombre de Regulus en la puerta, y Reg lo supo, y dijo que la habitación era para él…—explicó haciéndome reír.

— Mi hermano estaría orgulloso de que fuera suya— solté antes de salir del comedor con mi bebé en brazos y caminar por el comedor, encontrándome con mi hermano sorprendido al verme.

— ¿Llevas a Reg a su habitación? —me preguntó extrañado.

— Sí, recién lo conocí y ya me enamoró. Es un niño tierno…—le inventé a medias sonriendo.

— Lo es, creí que te molestaría que tuviera un hijo…—soltó haciéndome reír.

— ¿Sigues insistiendo en que deberíamos salir? —le pregunté fingiendo burla.

— Oh vamos, es un buen partido, y te adora. Tiene más de un año preparando todo para sacarte de Azkaban…—respondió sorprendiéndome—. Además sería un buen cuñado…

— Estás mal, sí, además de cuando aquí me buscas con quien salir…—solté riendo haciéndolo negar.

— Solo le hago un favor a mi mejor amigo, que podría convertirse en mi hermano…—soltó haciéndome reír de nuevo.

— Mejor voy a acostar a Reg, antes de que se despierte por tu culpa— dije antes de él asentir, y yo caminar hacía las escaleras.

Con cuidado para que no se despertara subí hasta el tercer piso, directo a la antigua habitación de Regulus, para luego abrirla. Al hacerlo me encontré con la habitación tal y como la recordaba, solo sin afiches de Voldemort, y decorada para un niño, pero los colores de Slytherin y algunas cosas seguían intactas.

Sin dejar de admirar la habitación, acosté a Reg en su cama, para luego ir hasta donde su tocador, y buscar un pijama. Casi todos tenían insignias de Slytherin, y eran verdes, las que no tenía un símbolo de serpiente, haciéndome recordar por momento de Nagini, y que había pasado con ella. Aunque seguro estaba muerta, ya que Tom la necesitaba para hacer mi hechizo…

Luego de tomar unos pantaloncitos, y una pequeña camiseta verdes, volví hacía donde Reg, para comenzar a quitarle la ropa, y los zapatos, como hacía cuando era bebé. Al terminar le puse su pijama, y lo arropé con una cobija, y dos sábanas, por el frío que hacía siempre de noche en esta casa…

Cuando terminé de arreglarlo para dormir, salí con cuidado de su habitación para luego cerrarla, encontrándome con Tom, mirándome sonriendo.

— Lo cuidaste bien— le dije sonriéndole.

— Fue difícil al principio, pero sí— soltó con suma arrogancia haciéndome reír—. Quise que estuvieras orgullosa…

— ¿De ti? —pregunté sonriendo de lado, para luego él asentir haciéndome volver a reírme—. Siempre amor…—le dije sonriendo.

— Si sigues sonriéndome te juro que me olvido de aparentar, y te llevo ahora mismo a mi habitación— soltó haciéndome morder el labio y girarme para irme.

— Buenas noches Ross— le dije por cómo le llamaba Sirius.

— Sigue diciéndome Tom, me encanta cuando me llamas así, para eso me puse el Tomas como nombre—soltó antes de retenerme al sostener mi mano.

— Tom…—le llamé la atención al él darme la vuelta haciéndome caer en su regazo.

— No hay nadie cerca— dijo encima de mis labios para luego besarme con puro deseo, posesión y cariño—. Buenas noches Hydra, sueña conmigo…—se despidió para luego soltarme e irme casi corriendo a mi habitación, para no seguir tentándome a volver a hacer el amor con él.

Con prisa y sin detenerme a dudarlo, al llegar entré a mi habitación para luego desplomarme en la cama pensando en Tom, y nuestro pequeño. Era un sueño deseado, más de lo que había pedido, me hacía casi pensar en que tengamos otro hijo…. Pensando en el sueño que siempre tenía en Azkaban me quedé profundamente dormida…

De repente comencé a despertarme por un ruido proveniente de afuera, por lo que me obligué a abrir los ojos, encontrándome con unos ojos azules mirándome fijamente a mi lado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté soñolienta notando que estaba acostado en mi cama.

— Quise venir a despertarte— me respondió mi bebé haciéndome reír—. Aunque a papá no le gustó la idea, dice que quieres dormir…—soltó algo decaído antes de yo abrazarlo.

— No quiero, te quiero a ti aquí conmigo— le dije sonriéndole sin soltarlo—. ¿Dónde está papá? —le pregunté de repente.

— Haciendo el desayuno, tío Sirius y Eva se fueron temprano— respondió recordándome que ambos tenían que trabajar hoy, ya que había comprobado ayer que era lunes.

— Bien, entonces vamos a buscarlo…—le dije sonriéndole antes de soltarlo y pararme de la cama—. Iré a bañarme, ¿me esperas? —le pregunté antes de él asentir y yo buscar algo de ropa en mi closet para ponérmela en el baño. Al hacerlo entré en este con prisa.

Veinte minutos después estaba completamente aseada y cambiada, por lo que me apresuré a salir del baño, encontrándome a Tom cargando a Violet mientras Reg la miraba.

— ¿La estás cuidando? —le pregunté incrédulamente.

— Sí, tu hermano no puede, y como el ministerio me otorgo estos tres meses de vacaciones para no perderte de vista, no me quedó de otra…—respondió sorprendiéndome—. Además no molesta mucho…

— Y es linda— soltó mi bebé haciéndome reír.

— Pero no más que mami, ¿cierto? —soltó Tom haciéndome reír—. Si tuvieras una hermana, sería mucho más linda que ella…—añadió por lo que le vi incrédulamente.

— ¿Una hermanita? —Preguntó mi bebé mirándome con ilusión por lo que negué.

— No amor, no por ahora, ¿sí? —le respondí sin dudarlo—. Contigo me basta mi me sobra…—añadí al caminar hacía él y tomarlo en brazos—. Y tú, deja de decir esas cosas…—le reclamé a Tom quien me sonría con su cínica sonrisa.

— ¿No quieres que tengamos más hijos? —preguntó con burla por lo que rodé lo ojos.

— No soportas a los niños Tom, de hecho es un milagro que hayas cuidado de Reg sin mí, y otro que cuides a Violet…—le respondí sin dudar—. Además no pienso mantenerme otros nueve meses sobreprotegida de nuevo…— agregué haciéndolo reír.

— Lo sé— soltó sonriendo—. Solo bromeaba— aclaró levantándose de la cama con Violet en brazos—. Vamos, el desayuno se enfría…

— ¿Desde cuándo tú cocinas? —le pregunté mientras salía de la habitación y él comenzaba a seguirme.

— No lo hago, mi elfo domestico lo hace, siempre está en mi casa, pero días como hoy la traigo…—respondió mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

— ¿Tu casa? —pregunté sin poder evitar preguntar.

— Nuestra— se corrigió sin yo referirme a esto—. Está a las afuera de la ciudad, lejos de todo, te encantará, cuando pasé estos meses de prueba viviremos allí— soltó al llegar al comedor y comenzar a comer.

Era algo realmente elaborado. Había panqueques, huevos, tocino, varias jarras de jugo, leche, de la cual ya Reg se había servido cuando lo bajé al suelo, galletas, pan…

— Esto es demasiado— dije al sentarme al lado de mi bebé—. ¿Dónde está la elfina? —Pregunté con curiosidad antes de escuchar un puf, y un elfo aparecer, uno que conocía bien—. Tonki.

— Ama Hydra, espero les guste su desayuno— me dijo inclinándose antes mí, por lo que vi a Tom acusatoriamente.

— Sabe demasiado, no podía dejarlo con los Malfoy— respondió tranquilamente, sin extrañarme—. Tonki ya puedes irte— le dijo al elfo antes de este desaparecer.

— ¿Cuándo vuelve Sirius? —le pregunté entre bocados, para ver a Violet, seguro debía tener hambre.

— Su madre la alimentó antes de irse, deja de verla así— me reprendió Tom conociéndome demasiado bien—. Eva llega al mediodía, y tu hermano en la noche…—respondió antes de yo asentir y seguir comiendo.

Al terminar nos levantamos del comedor, para luego ir a la sala a jugar con los niños. Más bien yo jugar con ellos, mientras Tom nos veía algo ido, y de vez en cuando nos sonreía. Algo debía estar tramando, pero confiaba demasiado en él como para preguntarle, sino me decía era por algo…

Nos pasamos la mañana completa allí hablando, y jugando con los niños, hasta que Violet al fin se durmió en mis brazos, y Tom se ofreció a llevarla a su habitación, ya que estaba algo cansada. Por lo que me quedé sola con Reg, quien estaba viendo uno de los libros del librero de la sala.

— ¿Qué lees? —le pregunté haciéndolo reír.

— No leo, estoy viendo los dibujos, son de pociones— me respondió sorprendiéndome un poco—. Un amigo de tío me lo regaló…—aclaró antes de yo asentir.

— ¿Qué amigo? —no pude evitar preguntar con suma curiosidad.

— Su…—respondió antes de que escucháramos un ruido proveniente de la entrada.

— ¿Ross? —escuché que Eva llamaba a Tom, por lo que no pude evitar pararme del suelo para decirle que bajara la voz para que no despierte a su hija.

— Llevo a Violet a dormir— le dije sin aun salir de la sala, mientras tomaba el brazo de Reg, y salíamos de esta, yendo directo al vestíbulo—. Recién se durmió.

— Oh lo siento— me dijo antes de ver hacía atrás—. Vamos pasa, por lo menos pasa a saludar aunque no esté Sirius…—le dijo a alguien antes de quedarme en shock llevándome una mano a la boca sin poder creerlo, allí estaba con su típica levita, su expresión seria, lo único diferente era que su largo pelo estaba atado.

— Severus— apenas dije en un hilo de voz.


	6. Capitulo 5: El príncipe mestizo

Él me miró de arriba a abajo igual de sorprendido que yo, ninguno dijo nada por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Él estaba vivo, creí que estaba muerto ya que la última vez que lo vi estaba muriéndose. Al fin Tom si me ocultó algo más.

— Hydra— dijo al fin.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó Eva rompiendo el incomodo momento que había.

— Sí— respondí aun fuera de mí—. Éramos amigos…—solté a media verdad.

— No sabía que habías salido de Azkaban— soltó de golpe haciéndome reír.

— Ni yo que estuvieras vivo…—dije volviendo a ser yo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Es amigo de tío Sirius— respondió Reg, acordándome que estaba al lado mío—. Fue quien me dio mi libro…—aclaró lo que había comenzado a sospechar, pero se había hecho imposible creerlo ya que se supone que está muerto.

— Hola Linx— le llamó por su segundo nombre haciendo sonreír a mi bebé—. Vine a saludar a tu hermano, pero ya que estoy aquí, ¿podemos hablar en privado? —me preguntó sin rodeos por lo que me encogí de hombros.

— Yo me quedo con él— soltó Eva tomando a Reg de la mano, por lo que asentí antes de caminar hacía la sala, con Severus siguiéndome los pasos. Al llegar cerró la puerta.

— ¿Cómo es que estás vivo? —le pregunté antes que nada haciéndolo reír.

— ¿Recuerdas el antídoto que le enviaste al señor Weasley cuando Nagini le atacó? —preguntó algo que ya había olvidado—. No lo usaron todo, yo me quedé con el resto…—aclaró haciendo que todo tuviera sentido—. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

— Ross— solo dije antes de él verme como si todo cobrara sentido.

— Te logró sacar— soltó con algo de ironía—. Es increíble que él mismo se cree el teatro que armaste…

— No sé de que hablas— le dije sin mostrar emoción alguna.

— He estado viendo su defensa durante todo este tiempo, tu papel de víctima— soltó con rabia—. No sé como tu hermano se creyó eso…

— Severus yo…—intenté defenderme pero continuó.

— Nada de lo que pasó fue en contra de tu voluntad, Hydra. Yo era la segunda persona en la que más confiaba Voldemort, ¿acaso me crees idiota? —soltó teniendo razón, podía mentirle a medio mágico pero a él.

— No— respondí sin ocultarme esta vez—. ¿Me vas a delatar?, ¿dirás quien soy en realidad?

— ¿Qué eres el demonio rojo, la mano derecha de Voldemort, y como lo amaste por encima de todos? —Preguntó con rabia reprimida para luego para mi sorpresa negar—. No, en la última guerra no cometiste ningún otro delito que se amar a un asesino. Y nadie elije de quien se enamora— soltó sorprendiéndome.

— ¿Entonces me perdonaste por el daño que te hice? —le pregunté sin poder evitar hacerlo.

— Hace mucho Hydra, solo eres un recuerdo más— respondió haciéndome sonreír de lado con arrogancia.

— ¿Un recuerdo más? —Pregunté con sumo sarcasmo—. No soy algo fácil de olvidar Sev…

— Ni siquiera los años en Azkaban le bajaron a tu ego— soltó burlonamente—. Y sí lo eres, me casaré en enero Hydra, te olvidé hace mucho…—dijo sorprendiéndome por completo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

— Felicidades— le dije antes de él abrirla y salir, haciéndome sonreír cuando lo hizo.

No porque sintiera algo, más bien el único herido era mi gran ego, pero ya lo superaré, además lo importante era que estaba vivo, y feliz rehaciendo su vida…

— ¿Qué hacías con Snape? —me preguntó cierta personita muy enfadada al entrar a la sala.

— Solo nos poníamos al día— le respondí sinceramente—. Por favor Tom, deja los celos, el pobre se va a casar…

— ¿Qué hablaron? —preguntó sin bajarle a su enojo.

— Como había salido, y estaba aquí. Y que es el único que no cree el teatro que armaste. Pero descuida también cree que te engañé a ti también, no sospecha de quien eres en realidad— le respondí haciéndolo sonreír con orgullo.

— Ese traidor…—soltó con rabia.

— ¿Sabías que espiaba para Dumbledore cuando vivía? —le pregunté algo sorprendida.

— Sí, lo supe luego de que Nagini lo atacara— respondió aun enojado.

— Tom, ¿Por qué lo dejaste vivir? —le pregunté cambiando el tema de golpe.

— Supe que sobrevivió tiempo después de que volviera a la vida, no ganaba nada ensuciándome las manos con él…— respondió sin asombrarme mucho.

— Y yo que creí que lo habías hecho por mí…—dije con sumo sarcasmo haciéndolo reír.

— No me cambies el tema Hydra— soltó acercándose a mí para luego rodear mi cintura y besarme—. No te quiero cerca de él, y menos a solas…—me exigió más que pedirme recordándome que era él mismo de siempre.

— No deberías desconfiar de mí Tom, sabes que jamás de engañaría— le dije encima de sus labios para luego besarlo y él profundizar el beso.

— Nunca lo dudaría amor, es en él en quien no confío— me dijo encima de mis labios para luego soltarme—. Vamos es mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que comiencen a hacer preguntas…—soltó teniendo razón por lo que asentí antes de ambos salir de la sala, encontrándonos con el pasillo vacío.

— ¿Dónde está Reg? —le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacía la puerta principal por alguna razón.

— Tomando su siesta— respondió con suma tranquilidad—. Si quieres hacer algo, puedes leer un libro, voy a tener que salir— soltó de repente haciéndome verlo extrañado.

— ¿No que no podías dejarme sola ni un momento? —pregunté justo lo que el ministerio dijo.

— Pedí ayer un permiso especial para poder dejarte aquí con Eva o tu hermano…—respondió sin tener idea de por qué no lo había mencionado, o mejor porque no me llevaba con él, a donde sea que iría—. Recién hoy respondieron…

— ¿Y a donde irás? —Pregunté con suma desconfianza—. ¿Y porque no puedes llevarme?

— Todo a su tiempo Hydra— respondió sonriéndome de lado—. Hay cosas que aun no puedes saber…—soltó antes de abrir la puerta—. Vendré a cenar, cuida de nuestro pequeño…—dijo antes de desaparecer, dejándome con la duda de hacía donde iría, y porque.

Pensando en esto, subí a buscar a Reg, pero en su lugar me encontré con Evangeline bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Ya se fue Ross? —Me preguntó al verme por lo que asentí como si nada—. Por cierto, ¿hablaste con Severus?, se fue algo molesto de aquí…—comentó cambiando de tema.

— Supongo, fue una sorpresa encontrarnos, por cierto, ¿Cómo es que él y mi hermano son amigos? —solté pareciendo extrañada, aunque en verdad solo estaba desviando su tema.

— Hicieron las paces antes de que saliéramos, según me dijo fue parte de madurar, y dejar el pasado atrás— respondió realmente sorprendiéndome de aquello—. Supongo que no fue fácil para ustedes volverse a ver, Sirius me contó que salieron por más de un año…— volvió al tema haciéndome sonreír falsamente.

— Sí, no funcionó. Aunque hoy en día ninguno de los dos siente algo por el otro— dije con suma indiferencia—. Es algo que quedó en el pasado…—añadí como si nada.

— ¿Segura?, su prometida es mi mejor amiga, y no me gustaría que sufriera…—soltó como si me importara—. Y vi perfectamente cómo te miró cuando se vieron…

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunté sin poder creerme que me estaba hablando así—. Primero no me importa si es tu amiga, hermana, o lo que sea, segundo no me interesa, si lo hiciera no se hubiera ido, y estaríamos en mi habitación haciendo el amor, y tercero, a mi me respetas cuando me hablas…— enumeré dejándola fuera de sí—. Y si me permites tengo cosas mejores que hacer que discutir estupideces contigo…—solté antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras dejándola algo aun perpleja.

Libre, encarcelada, inocente o culpable, soy Hydra Black, a mí se me tiene que tener respeto…


	7. Capitulo 6: La prometida de Severus

Me pasé el resto del día en mi habitación leyendo hasta que Reg se despertara, y cuando lo hizo, fue a donde mí con sus juguetes a jugar conmigo. Aunque terminé por enseñarle un poco de magia, incluso había sacado mi viejo equipo de pociones, el cual había encontrado en mi closet. Parece que Tom trajo aquí todas mis cosas.

— Eso no Reg, es peligroso— le dije al ver como tomaba un frasco azul, antes de él asentir y déjalo en donde estaba.

— Lo sé, pero la poción lo lleva— me respondió sorprendiéndome de que un niño sepa eso.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —le pregunté mirándolo extrañada, antes de él sonreír.

— Sev me ha llevado a su botica, y me deja ayudarle— respondió dejándome algo perpleja.

— Supongo que eres un niño listo, a él no le agradan mucho los niños— solo dije antes de poner lo que necesitaba la poción para que no se hiciera daño—. Por cierto, ¿Qué dice tu padre cuando vas a su botica? —no pude evitar preguntar.

— Él no lo sabe, tío Sirius es quien me lleva— respondió antes de verme—. Necesitamos una varita…—soltó de golpe teniendo razón—. Iré a pedirle ayuda a Eva, papá dice que aun no te devuelven la tuya…—dijo volviéndome a sorprender, este niño sabía demasiado para su edad.

— Luego la seguimos, pediremos la de tu padre— le dije antes de que se levantara y él asintiera—. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está tu padre? —pregunté por si acaso, ya que sabía más de lo que creía.

— En nuestra casa— respondió mientras comenzaba a guardar todas mis cosas de nuevo a su lugar—. Siempre va a allá…—añadió con suma inocencia—. Aunque no sé a qué…

— No iba a preguntarlo— le dije riendo antes de él también reír.

— Si lo ibas a hacer mami— me dijo con ternura, pero con el carácter de su padre, que casi daba miedo.

— Eres igual a tu padre— solté negando mientras me levantaba del suelo—. Iré a tomar una ducha, ¿estarás bien solo? —le pregunté algo preocupada.

— Casi siempre estoy solo, sino estoy con papá…—me respondió sin yo esperármelo, para luego asentir y buscar la ropa que me pondría.

Al encontrarla, fui directo al baño, para luego de veinte minutos salir aseada y vestida, encontrándome con Reg durmiendo en mi cama. Mi habitación estaba totalmente arreglada, parece que el pobre se cansó al hacerlo, por lo que solo le quité sus zapatitos y lo arropé con mi sábana.

Sabía que no podía dejarlo solo y menos en mi habitación, por lo que tomé uno de mis libros y me senté a su lado en mi cama a leer un rato hasta que se despertara. Sin embargo fui yo quien terminó por dormirse junto a él…

Desperté al escuchar personas hablando a mi lado, para luego sentir una caricia en mi rostro.

— Ya volví— escuché que decía la voz de Tom, haciéndome abrir los ojos.

— Me quedé dormida— solté antes de bostezar—. ¿Dónde está Reg? —pregunté al no notarlo a mi lado.

— Está abajo, cenando— respondió antes de darme un corto beso en los labios—. Solo vine a despertarte, te dije que volvería para la cena…— soltó extrañándome, otra cosa dulce que hace…

— Deja de ser tan dulce que empalagas— solté sentándome antes de él reírse, y lanzarme de nuevo a la cama, mientras se subía encima de mí.

— Creí que te gustaba cuando era dulce…—soltó antes de sacar su varita y cerrar la puerta con magia, para luego besarme con fuerza y deseo.

— Este es el Tom que amo, así que conmigo deja el teatro…—solté antes de enredar mis piernas en su cintura apegándolo a mí, de forma que nuestras entrepiernas se rozaran.

— Nos están esperando…—soltó gruñendo encima de mis labios haciéndome gemir con frustración—. Vendré en la noche a terminar esto…—añadió mientras me mordía el labio inferior y él se bajaba de encima de mí.

— Odio vivir así— comenté arreglándome la ropa, y el pelo, mientras me paraba de la cama—. ¿Hasta cuándo durará esta farsa? —solté retóricamente mientras terminaba de arreglarme.

— Solo los tres meses que nos quedemos aquí. El ministerio quiere más testigo que yo, de tu comportamiento…— me aclaró haciendo que todo tuviera sentido, por lo que asentí—. Cuando acabé el período de prueba vendrás conmigo a mi casa, allí no tendremos que fingir, hasta que me haga del mundo mágico, sin ningún problema esta vez— me prometió antes de besarme una última vez, y ambos salir de la habitación…

Los días siguientes no fueron diferentes a esto. Solo que ahora Tom salía con más frecuencia, apenas venía en la noche, cenábamos y hacíamos el amor, aunque a veces llegaba demasiado tarde siquiera para notar que había llegado. Por otro lado, Eva luego de "nuestra conversación", comenzó a evitar pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, lo cual ya era hora, no la toleraba mucho.

Con Sirius nuestra relación de hermanos, fue a mejor, nos pasábamos horas hablando, y recordando cuando éramos pequeños, y a veces él insistía en que debería salir con Ross, que le había confesado que me gustaba…. En medio de unas de esas conversaciones le pregunté de su amistad con Severus, y solo me dijo lo mismo que dijo Eva, que su rivalidad era cosa del pasado, y que además ya había madurado…

Regulus, pasaba casi todo el día conmigo, o mi habitación, o en la suya o en la sala, recompensándonos todo el tiempo que tuvimos separados, dándome cuenta que era más parecido a Tom de lo que imaginaba, casi era su réplica, pero con cabello castaño. Incluso a veces cuando se enfadaba sonaba igual a su padre. Lo cual asustaba a quien estuviera cerca…

Gracias a mi "gran comportamiento", y el testimonio de mi hermano, y su esposa, cosa que me extrañó, rebajaron mi tiempo de prueba a solo medio mes más, por lo que solo estaría encerrada en esta casa quince días más, y al fin sería libre de hacer lo que me diera la gana.

Gracias a esta noticia, mi hermano insistió en que deberíamos celebrarlo, por lo que organizó una gran cena por esto.

— Sigo insistiendo que arman demasiado alboroto por nada— solté en medio del comedor haciendo reír a todos, menos a Eva, aun le caía mal.

— El ministerio se da cuenta de tu inocencia, claro que hay que celebrar— me reprendió mi hermano antes de que tocaran el timbre y Eva de inmediato se levantó de la mesa a atender—. Deben ser Severus y Maya, los invité a la celebración…—comentó haciéndome casi atorarme con la comida—. Ella quiere conocerte desde hace un tiempo…—añadió haciéndome verlo extrañada y confundida.

— ¿Por qué rayos? —pregunté secamente haciendo que Tom me mirara algo molesto, seguro celoso de mi reacción.

— Ya lo verás, y por favor no hagas que te manden a Azkaban de nuevo Hydra— me advirtió burlonamente haciéndome reír.

— ¿Por qué?, sabes que soy un angelito— solté riendo antes de una chica rubia entrar con Eva, y poco después Severus seguirles.

— Siento que lleguemos tarde, tuvimos inconvenientes en el camino…—soltó la rubia haciéndome verla con curiosidad, para luego ver a Sev y alzar las cejas sorprendida de que su rostro tuviera una expresión de enojo—. Supongo que tu eres Hydra Black…—me dijo sonriéndome, antes de yo asentir y sonreí falsamente.

— Sí, y supongo que tú eres la prometida de Severus…— solté con cierta ironía en mi voz.

— Maya Greengrass— se presentó antes de sentarse al frente de mí—, pronto Snape… —agregó sin hacerme ninguna gracia.

— Hola Hydra— me saludó Severus sentándose al lado de su prometida, y yo sonreírle con suma falsedad.

— Hola Severus, no sabía que vendrían…—comenté antes de seguir comiendo sin darle importancia a su llegada.

— Eva nos invitó, y quería conocerte— respondió Maya antes de su amiga sacarle comida a ella y su prometido.

— ¿Por qué? —respondí sin fingir esta vez cordialidad.

— Maya es periodista— aclaró Sirius a dos sillas de mí, sorprendiéndome un poco—. Quiere escribir tu historia…

— No estoy interesada— solté interrumpiéndolo.

— Pero ni siquiera me has escuchado. Sería una autobiografía, escrita por mí, narraría los años de una mortífaga bajo el mandato de Voldemort, y cómo pasa el resto de su vida compensando su vida de maldad…— comenzó diciendo haciéndome casi reír, pero me contuve, antes de dar un leve vistazo a Tom, quien no había ocultado su sonrisa de cinismo.

— Mi respuesta es la misma, no estoy interesada, lo menos quiero ahora es llamar la atención— comenté levantándome de la mesa—. Y si me disculpan, he terminado…— solté antes de salir del comedor. Aquella chica era más molesta de lo que me imaginaba.

Disque una biografía mía. Un jodido libro para que todo el mundo mágico sepa quién soy, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con haber pasado tres años en aquel infierno. Aunque claro que ellos iban a saber quién soy, pero no por aquella Barbie barata, sino por medio de Tom, cuando recupere lo que le pertenece…

— ¿Estás celosa? —me preguntó Tom detrás de mí, haciéndome girar y verlo extrañada.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté algo ofendida—. La única razón por la que esa tipa me cae mal, es porque quiere convertir mi vida en un jodido circo…

— Lo sé— soltó con confianza—. Solo quería probarte... —dijo haciéndome rodar los ojos.

— ¿Sabes que tienes un grave problema de celos, cierto? —le pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

— No, además no son celos. Solo protejo lo que me pertenece, y tú lo haces— respondió sonriendo con pura maldad, haciéndome reír.

— A mi me sigue sonando como celos…—solté riendo antes de él negar—. ¿Cómo hiciste para que te dejaran salir? —pregunté cambiando de tema mientras caminábamos hacía el vestíbulo.

— Tengo que salir, así que no sospecharon que me quedaría a hablar contigo…—respondió haciéndome verlo molesta.

— ¿Cómo que te vas? —Le pregunté cruzándome de brazos al pararnos frente a la puerta principal—. No me dijiste nada…

— Quería que disfrutaras la cena— se justificó haciéndome rodar los ojos—. Tengo que irme, volveré mañana, ¿sí? —soltó sonriéndome—. En quince días te llevaré conmigo, te lo prometo…—dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y abrir la puerta para luego irse.

— ¿Sabes que está enamorado de ti? —preguntó cierta personita detrás de mí, sorprendiéndome por completo.

— Aun sigues con tus hábitos de espías, escuchando sin que nadie te detecte…— solté ignorando su pregunta.

— No era mi intención escuchar. Maya me mandó a convencerte de que aceptaras tu ofrecimiento…—aclaró con rapidez—. Es increíble como aun después de ir a Azkaban enamoras a cualquiera que te vea…—soltó cambiando de tema haciéndome reír.

— Soy hermosa, ¿Qué puedo decir? —Solté con sumo sarcasmo—. Por cierto, muy linda tu futura esposa…—dije cambiando de nuevo el tema.

— Gracias…—se apresuró a agradecer antes de yo interrumpirlo, y pasarle por el lado.

— Aunque no más yo, de hecho creo que no hay mujer que se me pueda comparar, pero buen intento…—solté sonriendo con sumo ego, y confianza.

— ¿Eso crees?, te sobreestimas demasiado Hydra…—soltó con igual confianza haciéndome reír, antes de caminar hacía a él, quedándome con apenas centímetro de distancia.

— ¿En serio?, ¿Entonces crees que ella es más hermosa que yo? —le pregunté directamente antes de poner mi mano en su pecho, haciendo que me viera sorprendido sin decir nada—. Que te hace el amor como yo te lo hacía, ¿Qué te volvió loco como yo lo hice? —Solté tentándolo demasiado para luego apartarme de golpe—. ¿Lo hace? —Insistí antes de él verme sin habla antes de pasar por mi lado y yo detenerlo—. Te hice una pregunta…—le dije con suma seriedad.

— No tuve que volver aquí— dijo notándose algo nervioso—. Había olvidado que eras y sigues siendo…

— ¿Qué?, porque si me llegas a insultar te juro que ahora si me llevan a Azkaban con razones…—le reté soltándolo.

— Hermosa, provocadora, sexy— respondió sorprendiéndome un poco—. Y la única mujer a la que amé…—soltó con rabia dándome gusto antes de irse.

Tal vez había sido cruel, muy cruel, pero me gusta tener aquel control en las personas. Aunque cuando Tom sepa de esto, va a querer matarme…


	8. Capitulo 7: Casa nueva, viejos planes

Tal como tenía planeado antes de chocarme con Severus, y Tom, fui directo a mi habitación a descansar. Ya que era mejor que volver a aquel comedor y tentarme a matar a aquella Barbie barata, y su amiga la metiche. Sin contar que no soportaría ver a Severus de nuevo, y espero que por un buen tiempo dejara de visitar esta casa…

Los quince días siguientes eran los largos de mi vida, casi parecieron años, tal vez porque no dejaba de ver la hora cada segundo con desesperación. Mientras las salidas de Tom eran cada vez más misteriosas, haciéndome dudar que esta vez hiciera algo por lo legal como me había dicho. Aunque supongo que me dirá lo que quiero saber cuando él esté listo para decírmelo…

Al fin el plazo acabó, incluso esta mañana me había llegado una carta del ministerio, confirmando mi libertad absoluta, sin limitaciones, por lo que ya me encontraba arreglando todas mis cosas para largarme de esta casa. Aunque a mi hermano no le pareció para nada que me fuera, ya decía que esta también era mi casa, pero luego de explicarle durante casi una hora que necesitaba rehacer mi vida, lejos de aquí, por lo terminó por cediendo.

No le dije a donde iría con exactitud ya que ni yo lo sabía. Solo le había dicho que Ross me iba a acompañar al aeropuerto para irme del país mientras que en realidad me llevaría a casa. Por otro lado Reg había dejado la casa desde ayer, quedándose con los Malfoy, ya que iba a ser demasiado extraño que nos fuéramos los tres juntos a cualquier lado…

Al terminar de empacar, encogí mis baúles para luego colocarlo en mi túnica y bajar las escaleras para despedirme de mi hermano, quien me esperaba ya en el vestíbulo con su esposa e hija.

— ¿En serio no puedo hacer que te quedes? —preguntó mi hermano por última vez haciéndome reír.

— Tienes una linda familia aquí hermanito, yo también tengo derecho a una, ¿no crees? —mentí con habilidad antes de él sonreírme.

— En cuanto tengas en donde quedarte me envías una carta…—soltó antes de abrazarme fuertemente—. No quiero perder comunicación contigo…—añadió al soltarme.

— Adiós Eva— le dije seriamente a mi cuñada pero solo me sonrió antes de yo tomar la manito de mis sobrina—. Adiós cariño…—me despedí de la bebé para luego soltarla y caminar hacia la puerta de la entrada, detrás de la cual me esperaba Tom.

Sin dudarlo abrí la puerta para luego cerrarla encontrándome con Tom, quien solo me dio la mano antes de desaparecernos, y reaparecer al frente de una hermosa mansión.

— ¿Qué lugar es este? —pregunté sin identificar el lugar a la primera, pero luego de un segundo y tercer vistazo comencé a darme cuenta en donde estábamos.

Estaba totalmente cambiado, el diseño de la mansión había cambiado, el jardín estaba cuidado, haciendo lucir la mansión Riddle como nueva. Porque allí era donde estábamos.

— ¿Cómo es que lograste hacerte de ella? —no pude evitar preguntar mientras caminábamos hacía la casa.

— Según cree el mundo mágico soy sumamente rico, aunque en realidad es que solo sé mentir, Lucius me dio el dinero, me lo debía—respondió sin sorprenderme, y menos la parte de Malfoy, ni siquiera porque ayudó a que volviera de nuevo, podía confiar del todo en él.

— Pobre Lu, debió costarle cara…—comenté al llegar a la puerta de la casa, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño algo molesto—. Deberías tratarlo mejor…

— Cuando dejé de verte como idiota…—soltó con notable posesión antes de abrir la puerta, ya había durado mucho en quejarse de Lucius—. Y deja de decirle Lu…—añadió haciéndome rodar los ojos al cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Dónde está Reg? —le pregunté mientras comenzaba a ver los detalles de la casa, ni siquiera cuando estuve la primera vez aquí, lucía así, podía decir que hasta se veía mucho mejor que la Mansión Malfoy.

— Arriba, lo traje antes de irte a buscar…—respondió con tranquilidad—. Hay varios elfos que estarán a tus servicios…—soltó cambiando de tema, haciéndome mirarlo—… si necesitas algo, los llamas, no quiero que salgas de aquí cuando me retire…

— ¿Espera que? —solté al entender lo que decía, me estaba dando instrucciones porque se iba a ir—. Creí que dejarías tus misterios cuando estuviera libre…—le reclamé algo molesta antes de él sonreírme de lado.

— Hoy se acaban amor— soltó caminando hacia mí, antes de poner sus manos en mi cintura—. Pero debo salir a que todo esté preparado para esta noche…

— ¿Qué ocurre esta noche? —pregunté con suma curiosidad.

— Será la primera reunión oficial en años…—respondió dejándome sin habla…

— ¿Reunión?, ¿de mortífagos? —respondí retóricamente antes de sonreír incrédulamente—. Eso es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, reunir tu ejército…

— Lo he hecho durante estos últimos años, he estado realmente ocupado a parte de sacarte de ese infierno, y encargarme de Regulus…—confesó mientras intentaba asimilar todo—. No sabes lo difícil que fue hacer que los aurores siguieran pistas falsas cuando comenzaron a buscar a mis mortífagos…

— Creí que todos estaban en Azkaban…—solté sorprendida.

— La única que se dejó atrapar fuiste tú— me reprochó haciéndome rodar los ojos.

— Sabes que no tuve opción, pude haber huido por un tiempo, pero era difícil con un bebé, si los aurores hubieran sabido que tenía un hijo…— me justifiqué con rapidez antes de él callarme con beso.

— Entiendo porque lo hiciste—soltó encima de mis labios—. Solo que se me enfurece saber que estuviste sufriendo allí tanto tiempo sin que yo pudiera hacer algo…

— Te dije que no me importaba sacrificarme…—solté sonriéndole antes de darle un corto beso—. Lo haría una y mil veces por ti Tom, y lo sabes…

— Lo sé— me dijo acariciando mi rostro—. Por eso estoy aquí, contigo, no podría verme en el poder si no es contigo a mi lado…— añadió antes de besarme de nuevo, esta vez más profundamente.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para que los mortífagos sepan que eres tú? —le pregunté rompiendo el beso sin evitarlo—. Luces muy diferente….

— La marca tenebrosa, Hydra. No desapareció, todos sabían que volvería, y al ver mi poder y lo que sabía, no tardaron en saber que era yo…—respondió como si nada—. Unos a la buena y otros a las malas…—añadió sin sorprenderme—. Aunque no fueron muchos, no quedaban muchos mortífagos vivos, la orden se encargó de eso, pero para recompensarlo, he reclutado a más sirvientes en estos dos años que en toda mi vida…. Nadie va a esperárselo…

— ¿Y entonces para que entraste a entrar al ministerio, si al final harías todo por las malas? —pregunté al pensarlo en medio de su explicación.

— Necesitaba una buena coartada, mientras reclutaba a mi ejército, además he podido ir fracturando al ministerio por dentro a la vez. Luego de la última guerra casi nadie en el mundo mágico confía en ellos…— explicó haciéndome saber que aun tenía muchas cosas por saber—. Y gracias al ministerio también he tenido excusas para viajar por el mundo entero, he llegado a magos que jamás habían escuchado de mí, algunos casi tan temibles como yo…—añadió dejándome fuera de mí, era casi imposible que esta vez ganara.

— ¿Y aun así hiciste que te siguieran? —pregunté incrédulamente.

— Puedo persuasivo…— respondió antes de sacar su vieja varita y otra que conocía bastante bien, con algo adherido a ella.

— Robaste la varita de sauco, ¿pero como…? —solté sorprendida.

— La volvieron a enterrar en la tumba de Dumbledore, no fue difícil sacarla, y aunque aun te deba lealtad, sigue siendo poderosa, más adherida a la piedra…—explicó antes de yo asentir, dándome cuenta del verdadero poder que le había dado—. Solo necesito, su lealtad para tener lo que necesito…—soltó antes de entregármela y apartarse un poco de mí—. Expeliarmus— dijo desarmándome, sin yo oponerme para luego atraer la varita a su mano de nuevo—. Es estúpido pensar que solo esa necesitaba para tener este poder…

— Bueno yo no hago las reglas…—le dije encogiéndome de hombros, haciéndolo sonreír para luego darme su varita.

—Quédate con la mía, no quiero dejarte desarmada…—explicó sonriéndome al yo tomar la varita—. Volveré antes de la reunión, que ya se me hace tarde…—soltó de golpe antes de yo asentir.

— No te preocupes, ve— le dije sonriendo antes de él caminar hacía y besarme de nuevo, esta vez con necesidad, posesión y algo de miedo.

— Por favor no salgas, quédate aquí solo hasta que vuelva, porque luego de esta noche serás tan temida como yo…—dijo sobre mis labios—. Y esta vez nadie va a hacerte daño, nadie….


	9. Capitulo 8: Primera reunión La familia

No dijo nada más antes de salir de la casa, por lo que fui directo a buscar a Regulus, a ver qué estaba haciendo…

Tardé unos cuantos minutos en averiguar en cual de todas las habitación de esta inmensa casa estaba, a Tom se le olvidó mencionar esto antes de irse. Pero luego de revisar la mayoría de las habitaciones, lo encontré al abrir una de las últimas puerta del tercer piso, encontrándomelo con un juego de pociones. Si sigue así, este niño será peor que Tom.

— Reg— le llamé al entrar—. ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté cerrando la puerta.

— Jugando— respondió como si nada, mientras echaba algo que no alcancé a ver en su mini caldero—. Es veneno— soltó sonriendo ante de yo rodar los ojos.

— Eso es peligroso, no sé como tu padre te deja jugar con eso…— le dije antes de sacar mi varita y desaparecer todo.

— Mamá— soltó en forma de reclamo—. No era veneno, solo una poción tranquilizante, y papá fue quien me compró el juego de pociones…—dije haciendo unos tiernos pucheros.

— Ese hombre va a terminar haciendo un Tom segundo— soltó más para mí misma—. ¿Dónde están tus juguetes? —le pregunté cambiando de tema.

— Solo jugaba en casa de tío Sirius para que no me dijera nada— respondió sorprendiéndome—. Papá dice que jugar es de Muggle, y yo no soy un Muggle— soltó con rabia haciendo temblar un poquito el suelo, este niño estaba comenzando a mostrar su magia demasiado joven.

— Sí, eres igualito a tu padre— solté antes de caminar hacía él, haciéndolo sonreír—. No fue un cumplido Reg, pero no se lo digas a él…—añadí riendo—. Vamos, debo tener en algún lugar de mi baúl un ajedrez mágico para jugar…—le dije antes de él asentir—. ¿Has jugado alguna vez?

— Jugaba con el primo Draco cuando iba a casa de tío Lucius— respondió sorprendiéndome un poco.

— Bien, solo debo averiguar cuál es mi habitación y lo buscamos…—solté antes de tomar su manito.

— Es la del fondo, ahí es que papá duerme…—mencionó cuando salimos de su habitación, para luego yo caminar con él hacía allá, y sorprendentemente se abrió al solo tocar la manija.

— Creí que tendría más seguridad…—solté algo sorprendida.

— Se abre solo con tu magia y la de papá…—explicó Reg antes de soltarse de mano—. Esperare afuera, no tengo permiso para entrar…—dijo antes de yo negar.

— ¿Qué?, olvida eso, Regulus eres mi hijo, claro que puedes entrar a mi habitación…—le dije algo molesta antes de él negar.

— Papá dijo que no— soltó con suma tranquilidad antes de alejarse un poco de la puerta.

— Ese hijo de su madre va a oírme, casi pareciera que te trata como uno de sus sirvientes…—solté más para mí misma antes de negar y entrar a la habitación para luego sacar mis tres baúles, colocarlos en el suelo, y devolverles su tamaño normal.

Si no fuera por lo molesta que estaba, habría observado con más detenimiento la habitación, por lo que no fue hasta unos minutos después de comenzar a sacar mi ropa, que me di cuenta que era una réplica de la habitación que compartíamos cuando era su mortífaga. Por lo que no pude sonreír como tonta a pesar de mi enojo, ese idiota tenía detalles conmigo cuando quería…

Tal vez, le deje pasar lo de Reg por hoy, después de todo, él no sabe cómo ser un padre, y estar solo criándolo no debió ser fácil para él. Pensando aun en eso abrí los tres baúles para con un solo movimiento de mi varita colocar todo en su lugar, y encontrar al hacerlo, el viejo ajedrez de mi hermano, que por alguna razón terminó en mi habitación…

Sin perder más tiempo salí con el ajedrez mágico para luego enseñárselo a mi bebé y él asentir…. Nos pasamos casi la mañana completa jugando, apenas él podía jugar, pero era bueno en ello, no tanto para ganarme, pero aprendía rápido. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, dos elfos nos trajeron comida a la habitación de Reg, en donde estábamos jugando…

El resto del día, lo usamos para jugar con mi varita, y leerle unas horas…. Al anochecer, lo llevé a uno de los baños, para bañarlo, y bañarme también, ya que teníamos que arreglarnos para la reunión aunque no tenía idea si mi bebé iría también, por lo que no pude evitar preguntarle mientras lo secaba…

— ¿Sabes que habrá una reunión hoy? —le pregunté de golpe, mientras buscaba su ropa.

— Sí, papá me compró un traje para que fuera…—respondió sorprendiéndome y asustándome un poco.

— ¿Te dejará ir? —Le pregunté con miedo antes de él asentir y caminar en bóxer hasta su closet y señalarme el traje que era completamente negro, incluso la camisa, para luego enseñarme la túnica que estaba detrás—. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Tom…

— A papá todos le tienen miedo, no me pasará nada— soltó sonriéndome con confianza, sorprendiéndome un poco del entendimiento de este niño, para luego él bajar el traje y la túnica—. Puedes ir a tu habitación a vestirte mamá, los elfos me ayudarán a vestirme…—dijo de la nada sonriéndome antes de dos elfos aparecer, por lo que asentí para luego salir de su habitación, y caminar hacía la mía, encontrándome con mi apuesto Tom esperándome.

— ¿Estabas con Reg? —preguntó sonriendo por alguna razón.

— Sí, me dijo que lo llevarías a la reunión de esta noche…—le respondí mostrándole mi preocupación.

— Sí, los anunciaré como mi familia Hydra, no quiero que alguien los toque por ignorancia…—respondió teniendo algo de razón—. Por cierto, te traje algo para que luzcas esta noche…—soltó cambiando de tema antes de sacar su varita y vestirnos a ambos con magia en cuestión de segundos.

Me había colocado un hermoso vestido sin mangas negro con brillo, estilo princesa, unos guantes largos negros, y unos zapatos que pude ver al alzar mi vestido que era también eran negros. Mi pelo para mi sorpresa estaba suelto en ondas… mientras que el llevaba una túnica elegante negra, sin dejar de sonreírme.

— Parezco una jodida princesa…—le dije en forma de regaño, haciéndome que caminara hacía mí mirándome de arriba a abajo.

— Estás hermosa…—me alagó sonriéndome—. No te quejes, eres mi reina, y debes lucir como tal…

— ¿Es decir que quiere que tus aliados me miren así? —le pregunté incrédulamente, antes de reírse.

— Sí, y nadie se atreverá a verte de más, sino será hombre muerto…—respondió con confianza antes de ofrecerme su brazo para luego yo tomarlo, y ambos salir de la habitación.

— Algún días dejarás de ser tan posesivo…—no pude evitar comentar mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación de Reg, y él acercarme a su rostro para besarme.

— No— soltó sonriendo con arrogancia antes de abrir la puerta de Reg, quien ya estaba listo—. Regulus vamos, nos están esperando.

— Por supuesto padre— dijo con tanta obediencia que me sorprendió para luego salir.

Sin titubear caminó delante de nosotros, para luego nosotros seguirle hasta las escaleras. Ninguno dijo nada hasta llegar a la primera planta, en donde podía escucharse murmullos provenientes cerca del jardín, hacía donde comenzó a caminar Tom, mientras lo seguíamos sin decir nada.

— Al lado del jardín está el salón de reuniones, es poco más grande que el último que tuvimos…—me informó seriamente por lo que asentí, para luego caminar hacía una puerta, y él abrirla, al instante todos dejaron de hablar.

Poco después entré con él, mientras Regulus sin miedo nos siguió, al hacerlo pude observar con detenimiento el lugar. Había una mesa larga en el centro del gran lugar, seguro solo con solo sus mortífagos más confiables, incluso que estaba Lucius con Cissy y Draco, y algunos mortífagos que me sorprendió ver.

Dejando esto a un lado, alrededor de la habitación había un tipo de estrado alrededor de toda esta, con varios mortífagos, unos más jóvenes que otros, pero a ninguno los conocía. Todos y cada uno nos miraban sin decir nada, mientras caminábamos hacía las tres sillas vacías, una al frente, y las dos sillas a su lado.

Tom sin decir nada se sentó al frente, para luego yo y nuestro hijo seguirlos, sentándonos a cada lado de él.

— Es hora de presentarles antes que nada a mi familia…—soltó Tom con sumo orgullo—. A los que no la conocen, ella es Hydra Black, mi mortífaga, a la que le deben estar aquí, mi esposa, mi todo…—declaró haciéndome paralizar sin poder creer que acababa de decir eso en voz alta—. Y nuestro hijo Regulus Linx Riddle— le presentó antes del pequeño sonreír con pura maldad, al igual que su padre—. Deben demostrarle el mismo respeto que a mí, e Hydra tiene la misma autoridad que yo, orden que diga deben obedecerla si no quieren verse con mi ira…— les amenazó antes de todos decir un "Sí, señor", y él proseguir—. Aclarado esto, comencemos…


	10. Capitulo 9: El verdadero plan de Tom Rid

Todos nos miraban con respeto, uno mayor del que tuve cuando fui una mortífaga, cuando fui el demonio rojo. Ya que entonces solo me temían. No tardaron en darles reportes de lo que parecía alguna misión que Tom les envió…

— Estamos a un paso de tomar el ministerio en Estados Unidos, ya tenemos personas dentro— soltó un rubio de ojos azules, que no llegué a reconocer—. Solo esperamos su orden mi señor…

— ¿Dunnegood? —preguntó Tom antes de un joven chico pelirrojo alzar la mirada.

— Los gigantes en Suramérica están dispuesto a cooperar con usted— respondió el chico haciendo sonreír a Tom, esto era más grande que lo primero que quería hacer. Iba a tomar todo el mundo mágico y muggle—. La mayoría de los hombres lobos, están de nuestra parte, la otra, bueno ya los convenceremos…—soltó con pura malicia en su rostro.

— ¿Sagarra? —Preguntó Tom girando su cabeza hasta mirar detrás de mí haciéndome girar y ver a un hombre algo maduro con cabello platinado sonreír—. ¿Los vampiros volvieron a estar de nuestro lado?

— No lo dudaron ni un segundo mi señor— respondió con malicia—. Algunos salieron del país a reclutar a más de los suyos…

— ¿Y los duendes? —preguntó al aire antes de dos hombres que debían rondar los treinta años pararse.

— Algunos dicen estar parciales, le servirán a quien gane después de la guerra, pero no ayudarán a nadie durante ella…—respondió uno de ellos.

— Otros están dispuesto a ayudar…—respondió el otro.

— No importa, con tal de que no se metan en nuestro camino…—soltó Tom con sumo desprecio—. ¿Qué ocurre con el ministerio de magia de Londres? —preguntó pero esta vez nadie respondió de inmediato.

— Están más alerta que antes, si atacamos deberá ser un ataque directo— respondió Lucius con seguridad antes de Tom verlo algo decepcionado pero igual asentir.

— ¿Y el resto de Europa? —preguntó sin dejar de sorprenderme.

— Algunos países aprueban nuestras leyes…—respondió un castaño sorprendiéndome por completo—. Otros debemos tomarlos por la fuerza…—añadió haciendo sonreír con malicia a Tom…

— ¿Asia? —preguntó haciendo que comenzara a preguntarme si no ambicionaba demasiado, por más grande que sea su ejército eran miles de millones de personas, que no dejarían someter con facilidad.

— Solo hemos podido entrar a algunos países, los más pequeños…—respondió un chico que parecía asiático por sus distintivos rasgos.

— Ya trataremos con ello cuando me apodere de Europa…—soltó Tom sin preocuparse—. ¿Hay algún indicio de la orden del Fénix? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

— Están dispersados— respondió Rockwood, un antiguo mortífago que llegué a reconocer—. No son amenazas aun…

— Ni lo serán— soltó Tom con pura confianza—. Espero otro informe en una semana— informó haciéndome pensar que estaba por acabar la reunión—. El primer ataque dependerá de la próxima reunión… —añadió antes de levantarse de la mesa, mirarme y yo hacer lo mismo, para luego Reg también levantarse. Haciéndome pensar en qué pensaría ese pequeño sobre su padre al verlo hoy dirigir prácticamente un ejército…

Sin perder tiempo le seguí hasta salir de la sala de reuniones y caminar hacía la escaleras. Intenté decir algo, pero al solo pensar en que alguien podía escuchar desistía de la idea por completo hasta que llegamos a la tercera planta.

Al hacerlo Reg fue directo a su habitación, por lo que intenté ir tras él para ponerlo a dormir, pero al solo pequeño movimiento de querer hacerlo, Tom negó para luego seguirlo hasta nuestra habitación. Entramos sin aun dirigirnos palabras, para luego él cerrar la puerta y poner protecciones con su varita en toda la recámara.

— Quería llevarlo a dormir…—solté sentándome en la cama refiriéndome a nuestro hijo.

— Él no necesita ayuda Hydra, y tampoco que lo añoñes…— dijo él quitándose la túnica y llevarla al closet.

— No es añoñar, solo darme amor…—le reclamé mientras comenzaba a quitarme los zapatos—. Pasé el día con él, y juro que parecía un mini tú…

— Gracias.

— No es un alago— le corregí de inmediato haciendo que me viera algo sorprendido—. El niño juega con pociones, no con juego normales, dice que es de muggles hacerlos. Sabe jugar ajedrez, y su mayor pasatiempo es ver libros…joder solo tiene tres años…

— Casi cuatro— me corrigió Tom de inmediato mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camisa y el pantalón, dándome una buena vista de él—. Es un niño listo, aprende rápido, y lo mejor es explotar esas habilidades…

— No es uno de tus mortífagos— le recordé de inmediato antes de buscar mi varita y quitarme este estúpido vestido.

— Lo sé, es mejor, tiene mi sangre y la tuya…—me interrumpió sonriendo con orgullo por lo que rodé los ojos—. Es un niño inteligente y hábil…

— Y temperamental— agregué quitándome los guantes y acomodarme en mi nueva cama—. Hizo pequeño temblor al enfadarse….

— Suele hacerlo desde hace unos pocos meses, está desarrollando la magia más rápido de lo que yo lo hice…—soltó antes de quedar solo en ropa interior y caminar hacía la cama—. Aunque sigo sin ver porque eso es malo…

— Es un niño, debería crecer como tal…—respondí sin miedo al subirse a la cama y llegar hasta donde mí.

— Es nuestro hijo, no cualquier niño…—me corrigió sonriéndome—. Dentro de pocos años, verás que tengo razón en criarlo como lo hago…

— Eso espero— le dije no muy convencida.

— Cuando tengamos otro te prometo que tú decides como criarlo…—soltó volviendo con aquel tema que le gustaba recalcar.

— No tendremos más hijos Tom, al menos no hasta después de la guerra…—le dije antes de él subirse encima de mí—. Quiero luchar esta vez…

— ¿Aunque eso implique asesinar? —preguntó acariciando mi rostro con ternura.

— Lo que sea por ti Tom, creí que ya estaba claro— le respondí sonriendo antes de él darme un corto beso en los labios—. Por cierto, no crees que ambicionas demasiado, digo Londres ya es un reto, ¿pero todo el mundo? —solté cambiando de tema haciéndolo sonreír con malicia.

— Tengo más de tres años trabajando en esto Hydra, sé lo que hago…—me dijo con confianza, tanta que me daba algo de miedo y preocupación. Tal vez se arriesgaba demasiado.

— Es que aun pienso que es demasiado Tom, son muchos brujos y muggles, ¿Por qué se someterían a ti? —pregunté retóricamente.

— Soy el brujo más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y tengo dos reliquias de la muerte, las más poderosas…—respondió antes de besarme lento y con pasión, para poco después profundizarlo—. Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero te aseguro que no hay nada porque preocuparse…—soltó encima de mis labios para luego volver a besarme, haciendo que casi me olvide del tema.

— Lo hay Tom, muchos se opondrán a ti, son cientos de países, millones de personas…—solté rompiendo el beso con dificultad, para luego él sonreír y descender a mi cuello antes de empezar a besarlo—. Los ministerios no caerán tan fácilmente…—apenas pude decir mientras me comenzaba a excitar…

—Tengo un gran ejército— dijo encima de mi cuello—. Más grande que cualquiera, además ahora ya no hay tantos héroes, ni un elegido, ni Dumbledore, ni horrocruxes para matarme…

— No, ahora pueden hacerlo directamente…—dije haciéndolo parar y subir de nuevo el rostro hasta el mío.

— No podrán hacerlo, por más que lo intenten, cuando llegué la hora de la guerra, nadie podrá matarme…—dijo con suma seguridad, mientras sentía como su mano bajaba a mi pierna acariciándola con delicadeza, de nuevo intentaba desconcentrarme.

— Eres un ser vivo, claro que pueden matarte…—dije en medio de un suspiro pero para mi sorpresa él negó.

— No lo hará, cuando comience la guerra ya tendré la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter, y me convertiré en el señor de la muerte…—soltó de golpe dejándome fuera de mí. Lo que tenía planeado era mucho más grande de lo que había pensado.


	11. Capitulo 10: Maldito idiota…

Me quedé mirándolo incrédulamente, esperando que fuera algún tipo de broma, o que sencillamente no hablara en serio, pero lo hacía. No había ningún gesto de su parte que me dijera lo contrario, por lo que me quedé mirándolo sin aun creerlo.

— ¿Ya crees en las reliquias de la muerte? —le pregunté directamente mientras intentaba procesar su confesión.

— El anillo y la varita existen Hydra— me dijo antes de besarme de nuevo más rudamente, con posesión—. Solo me falta una, así que solo tengo que puedo comprobarlo por mi mismo…

— ¿Qué ocurre si no funciona? —pregunté encima de sus labios rompiendo un momento el beso.

— Aun tendría la varita más poderosa, y un anillo de resurrección— respondió antes de bajar a besar mi cuello haciéndome casi imposible pensar en algo—. Y sigo siendo el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico— agregó encima de mi cuello para luego ir bajando por mi cuerpo hasta el valle de mis senos.

— Y arrogante…—comenté antes de sentir como acariciaba mis senos con sus manos por encima de mis sostén, para luego llevar y una de sus manos al broche de este y quitarlo.

— Solo digo un hecho…—soltó antes de tomar uno de mis senos con su boca haciéndome gemir.

— Joder deja de hacer eso mientras hablamos…—le reclamé en medio de un quejido de placer, mientras sentía como su otra mano se deshacía de la única prenda que me quedaba.

— No hay nada que hablar, además gracias a mis salidas hace mucho que no te tengo…—dijo al soltar mi pecho, y tomar el otro haciéndome arquearme, mientras sentía su mano en mi entrepierna acariciando mi punto c—. Te necesito, luego podremos hablar…—agregó antes de subir a mi boca y besarme con pura lujuria, por lo que sin mi cordura en su lugar le hice caso y le seguí el beso para luego mover mi cadera al ritmo de su mano, llegando cerca del orgasmo.

De repente apartó su mano, antes de sentir como entraba en mí de un golpe brusco haciendo que abandonara su boca para gritar de placer y dolor. Sin preocuparle nada comenzó a moverse con dureza sin besarme, era demasiado intenso para concentrarme en hacerlo.

Mordí mi labio inferior para contener mis gemidos, antes de sentir como una de sus manos acariciaba uno de mis pezones para estimularme, haciendo el acto más placentero a cada embestida. Para mi sorpresa comenzó a moverse más lento, y suave, para luego besarme con dedicación, antes de profundizar el beso sintiendo como su lengua danzaba con la mía.

Realmente esperándolo, no tardé en llegar a ese ritmo al orgasmo, para luego él aumentarlo de nuevo, haciendo que estuviera cerca de llegar de nuevo antes de sentir como se derramaba dentro de mí, recordándome algo importante. _El hechizo…._

Estaba algo agotada para quitarlo de golpe de mí como quería hacer, por lo que esperé a que él lo hiciera para regañarlo. Con cuidado lo hizo, para luego ponerse a mi lado, y yo sentarme mirándolo enfadada.

— Eres un idiota— le dije antes de pararme de la cama.

— ¿Acabamos de hacer el amor y me llamas idiota…?—soltó él haciéndose el ofendido como si no supiera que había hecho, por lo que le miré incrédulamente antes de negar y caminar hacía mi tocador a buscar la poción que necesitaba.

— No te hagas el inocente Tom, que el maldito papel no te queda— dije mientras comenzaba a buscar la jodida poción púrpura que no encontraba en ninguno de los jodidos cajones.

— No está ahí— soltó él haciéndome dejar todo de lado y girar a mirarlo incrédulamente.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta mientras me miraba con su sínica sonrisa, haciéndome preguntar como a veces lo soportaba.

— Lo que buscas no está ahí, ni en el closet, ni en la habitación…—respondió terminando de enojarme antes de buscara corriendo mi varita.

— Te mato, te juro que te mato— le dije haciéndolo reír, el muy maldito se ríe.

— ¿Sabes lo hermosa que te ves desnuda, enojada y amenazándome de muerte? —Preguntó de la nada sin dejar de reír.

— No es gracioso— le dije molesta dejando mi varita en la cama, ya que no iba a hacerle nada al muy maldito—. ¿Dónde está? —le pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

— Oh vamos considéralo…—soltó sonriendo ignorando mi pregunta pero no me inmuté.

— Que lo considere tu maldito…—solté antes de respirar profundo, lo iba a mandar al diablo si seguía con lo mismo—. Te recomiendo que me digas donde está, sino te arrepentirás…—le amenacé sin miedo haciéndome que me viera incrédulamente.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? — preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, antes de darle una falsa sonrisa y caminar hacía el closet a buscar algo que ponerme encima—. ¿A dónde vas?

— Me largo de esta habitación— le dije respondí antes de tomar una bata de dormir y ponerla—. Eres un maldito idiota…—agregué furiosa.

— Hydra no vas a salir de esta habitación— dijo sin una pisca de diversión en su rostro, pero igual me encogí de hombros antes de caminar hacia la puerta—. Hydra Black, te estoy hablando…

— Y yo te estoy ignorando— solté antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación para luego cerrarla.

Sin dudarlo ni retroceder caminé por el pasillo hacía la primera habitación disponible, pero para mí no gran sorpresa estaba cerrada, por lo que la intenté con la otra antes de escuchar la puerta de la mía abrirse.

— Entra— me dijo directamente vestido con solo un pantalón de pijama, pero le ignoré —. En los pisos de abajo están mis mortífagos más leales, no quiero que te vean así…

— Que mal, a mi no me importa— le reté girándome a mirarlo estaba algo molesto, aunque no más que yo—. Tienes suerte de que no ande desnuda…—dije sin miedo—. Además deberías bajar la voz, por si alguien te escucha…—agregué

— Este piso está insonorizado, pero el resto de la casa no— me aclaró haciendo una mueca de disgusto para luego pasar la mano por su pelo algo molesto—. Entra…— volvió a ordenarme pero solo me crucé de brazos.

— Dámela entonces— le dije directamente antes de él sonreír y sacar su varita para luego con un solo movimiento de su varita aparecer la poción en su otra mano. Por lo que suspiré antes de caminar hacía él, y entrar a la habitación.

Al hacerlo también entró para luego cerrarla. En cuanto lo hice extendí mi mano para que me diera la jodida poción, pero en vez de eso tomó mi brazo y haló hacía él, para luego guardar el frasco en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Odio que desobedezcas una orden mía y lo sabes— me dijo antes de tomar mi otra mano con fuerza.

— No soy tu jodida sirviente para obedecerte— dije sin miedo antes de él sonreír de lado.

— Pero no quita quien soy— soltó molesto antes de llevarme retrocediendo hasta la cama y lanzarme a ella consigo encima.

— ¿Un maldito egocéntrico? —pregunté con sarcasmo antes de él reír y besarme con fuerza.

— Lord Voldemort— respondió encima de mis labios—. A mí se me obedece, si digo una orden, la acatas…

— ¿Y si no me da la gana que harás?, ¿matarme? —le pregunté mirándolo fijamente antes de él negar y soltarme las manos.

— Odio el poder que tienes en mí— soltó resignado antes de yo envolver mis piernas a su cintura presionando de esa forma su entrepierna contra la mía.

— No lo haces— le dije antes de besarlo, y quitármelo encima—. Mi poción…—solté antes de él reír, sacar mi poción de su bolsillo y dármela.

— ¿Por qué no quieres otro hijo? —preguntó antes de yo tomar todo el liquido púrpura del frasco y arrojarlo lejos de mí.

— No quiero mantenerme al margen esta vez, encerrada en una habitación— le respondí como si nada haciéndolo sonreír por alguna razón—. Después de que hagas todo lo que planeas hacer, te daré todos los hijos que quieras, ¿sí?…—agregué mientras me miraba con cierta malicia.

— ¿Los que quiera? —preguntó poniéndose de nuevo encima de mí.

— No tendré más de cuatro hijos Tom, así que si piensas que te haré un ejército busca en otro lado— le dije molesta antes de él besarme.

— Sabes que odio los niños, solo amaría los que sean de ambos— soltó encima de mis labios, sabiendo perfectamente cómo hacer las paces…

Desperté al sentir como las piernas de Tom se desenredaban de las mía, para luego sentir un beso sobre mis labios.

— Es hora de despertar— soltó encima de mis labios haciéndome abrir los ojos—. Tenemos cosas que atender, quiero vengas conmigo al ministerio…—dijo de golpe haciendo que el poco sueño que tenía se me fuera.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté fuera de mí.

— Dijiste que no querías estar encerrada— me respondió saliendo de la cama para luego caminar hacía el baño—. Iré al ministerio, a seguir aparentando, y tú vienes conmigo…

— ¿Y si me hermano me ve? —Le pregunté saliendo también de la cama—. Se supone que estoy fuera del país.

— Le dices que cambiaste de idea, y comenzamos a salir— respondió como si nada antes de entrar al baño y yo seguirle—. Tu hermano no dirá nada, de hecho hasta le alegrará saberlo, quiere ser mi cuñado…—se burló antes de entrar a la ducha y yo seguirlo, antes de abrir el grifo haciendo que el agua nos empapara.

— Cuando sepa quién eres, te va a matar…—le dije antes de sentir sus manos en mi cintura apegándome a él para luego besarme.

— No lo sabrá— me dijo antes de tomarme por la cintura y hacerme rodearle la cintura con la piernas, mientras me apoyaba contra la pared—. Pienso usar un hechizo desilusionador para mostrarme como era antes…—soltó antes de entrar en mí de un golpe mientras me agarraba a su cuello para aligerarle el peso.

No le respondí mientras comenzaba a embestirme rápidamente, mientras comenzaba a besarme el cuello, y luego mis senos chupándolos con fuerza, haciendo que no tardara en llegar al orgasmo y él correrse en mí. Con cuidado me bajó al suelo para luego empezar a bañarme.

Casi media hora después salimos del baño antes de vestirnos con nuestras varitas en cuestión de minutos.

— ¿Quién cuidara de Reg? —no pude evitar preguntar mientras me secaba el pelo con un hechizo dejando que cayera en ondas.

— Narcissa se está quedando aquí, ella lo cuidará— respondió como si nada listo para irse.

— ¿Estará seguro con ella? —Pregunté sin confiar mucho en la rubia.

— Sí, se queda mucho con ella, no habrá problemas. Además Regulus sabe entretenerse en la casa…— respondió con malicia sin yo querer saber a qué se refería. Podría hasta tratarse de torturar a alguien.

— Mejor ni pregunto— solté haciéndolo reír antes de ofrecerme la mano haciéndome verlo extrañada.

—Podemos desaparecernos fuera de esta habitación si quiero, se nos hace tarde— explicó a mi pregunta no formulada de para que me ofrecía su mano.

Sin dudarlo dos veces tomé su mano antes de sentir como se distorsionaba a nuestro alrededor, y se formaba de repente el ministerio de magia en cambio. Casi nadie se fijó en nosotros mientras íbamos de la mano hasta el ascensor, en donde ya había algunos magos.

Le dio al botón para ir al cuarto piso con la mano libre, sin decir nada. Mientras bajaba el ascensor fueron bajando y subiendo personas, ninguna que conociera, hasta que llegamos a nuestro piso, y bajamos. Al hacerlo podía ver como los que pasaban por el pasillo me miraban algo sorprendidos, seguro al reconocerme sin problemas, hasta que Tom se detuvo delante de una puerta con su nombre falso en ella.

— ¿Es tu oficina? —pregunté lo obvio para romper el molesto silencio.

— Sí, es aburrido estar aquí, pero al menos no estarás sola—respondió sonriendo con su sínica sonrisa antes de rodar los ojos.

Las próximas horas fueron realmente aburrida, viendo a Tom trabajar de verdad, aunque dudaba que hiciera algo bueno. A veces entraba quien era su secretaria, una chica pelinegra que intentaba llamar su atención pero que él no le prestó atención, incluso le mencioné esto a él, pero solo se rió antes de besarme. Comienzo a creer que de verdad no piensa en nadie a parte de mí…

Al llegar al fin la hora del almuerzo, Tom guardó todo para que saliéramos a comer, y luego volver, aunque estaba tentada a no hacerlo…

— No sé como soportas esto, es realmente aburrido…—no pude evitar comentar al salir de su oficina.

— Tú eras quien no se quería quedar en casa…—soltó él disfrutando de esto.

— Es igual o más aburrido venir aquí, si por lo menos trabajaras con los aurores fuera algo interesante…—comenté al llegar al ascensor y esta abrirse.

— Solo quieres ver a tu hermano…—soltó en voz baja teniendo razón—. Pero no está, salió en la tarde a una misión…

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —No pude evitar preguntar mientras pasábamos el tercer piso y nos deteníamos en el segundo, antes de que entrara alguien que conocía muy bien—. Potter— le saludé con tranquilidad, antes de él verme sorprendido.


	12. Capítulo 11: No soy la misma

Ambos nos miramos sin decir nada por más de un minuto, él me miraba sorprendido intentando decir algo, mientras yo lo miraba con burla.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado todo el día o vas a subir? —le pregunté como si nada al pelinegro haciendo que Tom sonriera negando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó antes de entrar al ascensor—. Supe que habías superado el tiempo de prueba, por lo que no entiendo porque estás en el ministerio…

— Yo la traje Potter— intervino Tom haciendo que Potter lo mirara con desprecio. Aun sin él saber quién era, el odio mutuo no podía esconderse, haciéndome preguntarme que hacía el niño que vivió, aun vivo.

— Rossgreen— soltó el chico sin dejar de mirarlo con desprecio—. No tenemos permitido traer invitados al ministerio, y menos ex-carcelarias—le dijo con autoridad pero Tom ni parpadeó, de hecho podía casi jurar que lo miraba con burla.

— Puedo traer a quien me plazca Potter— le dijo como si nada antes de abrirse el ascensor y todos salir de este—. Pero si tienes algún problema, puedes hablar con el ministro— soltó al salir antes de Potter mirarle con desprecio y desaparecer.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —no pude evitar preguntar haciéndolo sonreír antes de tomar mi mano y también desaparecernos. Nos reaparecimos en la mansión la cual estaba más llena de mortífagos que ayer, pasillando, saliendo y entrando de esta—. Soy yo o hay más personas en esta casa…—no pude evitar mencionar mientras caminábamos al comedor y los mortífagos que llegaban a vernos o se cruzaban con nosotros, bajaban la mirada y hacía una inclinación para luego proseguir con su camino.

— Este es uno de mis cuarteles principales— solo dijo como si eso explicara todo—. Solo ayer no habían tantos mortífagos, debido a tu llegada y la reunión…—agregó antes de yo asentir y él abrirme la puerta del comedor, el cual estaba ya montado con toda la comida puesta, pero sin nadie dentro—. Por eso no quería dejarte aquí sola…

— No soy una niña a la cual debes vigilar…—comenté al sentarme en el comedor y él a mi lado—. Sobre Potter…—saqué de nuevo el tema.

— No confía en mí, lo cual no es extraño— explicó como si nada—. Además está el asunto de la confianza que me tiene el ministro…—agregó haciéndome reír—. Eso hará mucho más fácil apoderarme del ministerio…

— ¿Por qué el niño sigue vivo? —no pude evitar preguntar al comenzar a comer.

— No es una amenaza, y su muerte habría llamado la atención, algo de lo que no podía darme lujo— respondió como si nada—. Pero en cuanto me apodere del ministerio será el primero en caer, ese niño me debe muchas…—soltó con malicia siendo el Tom Riddle que conozco.

— ¿Cuántos cuarteles tienes? —pregunté cambiando el tema, queriendo integrarme más a sus planes.

— No es necesario que lo sepas— contestó de inmediato entre bocados, por lo que miré incrédulamente.

— ¿No confías en mí? —pregunté rápidamente dejando mis cubiertos a un lado, pero solo sonrió de lado.

— No quiero verte involucrada en esto Hydra— solo dijo con suma seriedad—. Sabes perfectamente como trabajo, muertes, torturas, violaciones, lo necesario para obtener el poder— explicó brevemente teniendo razón pero sin aun entender su punto.

— Claro que lo sé, tengo las manos manchadas por inocente, pero no entiendo…

— Usaste parte de tu vida para recompensar esas muertes—dijo serio casi como si le desagradara la idea, y estaba segura que lo hacía, solo que se contenía de decirlo—. Por lo que sí confió en ti Hydra, pero dudo que estés capacitada para producir o ver el dolor de otros…—soltó de golpe antes de continuar comiendo.

De eso se trataba. Me creía débil, creía que tanto tiempo fuera de juego, y mi falta de cooperación en la última guerra, me habían hecho débil. Y si me hubiera dicho esto mismo hace tres años le hubiera dado la razón, pero luego de tantos años de cautiverio, años solo con mi conciencia, me habían cambiado…

— Me crees débil— solté de golpe sin él inmutarse.

— Débil no Hydra, nunca has sido débil, pero si te has vuelto compasiva— me aclaró de inmediato—. Pero no me importa amor…

— Quiero demostrarte lo contrario— le interrumpí haciendo que al fin alzara la mirada, y dejara de comer.

— No es necesario que lo hagas, aun te amo Hydra, eres valiosa para mí…—me dijo antes de colocar su mano en mi mejilla y acariciarla.

— Nunca lo he dudado, pero quiero demostrarte que puedo serte útil— dije sin dudarlo—. Eres lord Voldemort, y si estoy a tu lado debo imponer miedo, no mostrarme débil, hacerlo sería una estupidez…— solté sin miedo haciéndolo sonreír.

— Sabía que Azkaban iba a cambiarte…—soltó antes de besarme, y yo cortarle el beso para mirarlo extrañada.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté pidiendo internamente que no sea lo que estaba pensando.

— El tiempo en cautiverio, tanto tiempo con solo tus pensamientos, iban a devolverme a mi Hydra…—respondió lo que me temía.

— ¿Lo hiciste a apropósito? —Pregunté furiosa parándome de inmediato, intentando procesar lo que decía—. Dejaste que me pudriera en ese infierno por tres años, solo para que cambiara…— solté incrédulamente antes de negar y pensar en miles de razones—. No, ese era tu castigo, ¿cierto?, por haberte traicionado, por haber fingido mi muerte, por haberme puesto de parte de Dumbledore, por no haberte entregado yo misma a Potter…— enumeré cada uno de mis fallos.

— Hydra cálmate— dijo parándose de la silla para acercarse a mí, por lo que retrocedí negando.

— Eres un maldito, sabía que no perdonabas tan fácil…—solté negando siguiendo retrocediendo hasta llegar a chocar contra la pared, y él llegar hasta a mí.

— No lo hice apropósito, ¿sí? —soltó de golpe al poner su mano en mi mejilla por lo negué—. Podría haberte sacado desde el principio, pero ayudándote a escapar, eso habría alejado a tu familia de ti— comenzó a explicar con suma tranquilidad—. Sabía que te iba a cambiar estar allí, pero jamás te haría sufrir, creí que ya lo sabías…

— Lo hiciste varias veces en el pasado— no pude evitar mencionar antes de él besarme.

— No sabía entonces lo mucho que me importabas…—dijo entre besos—. No es necesario que me pruebe nada, tengo muchos a mis servicios…

— No me importa—solté sonriendo encima de sus labios—. Quiero saber todo sobre tus planes, y verme digna de estar a tu lado…—le dije antes de besarlo y él poner sus manos en mi cintura…—. Es lo que quiero Tom, podré con ello— agregué antes de que pudiera contradecirme.

— Si no puedes con ello, lo dejarás de inmediato…—solo dijo antes de apartarse de mí y volver a caminar a la mesa y sentarse—. Son solo cinco cuarteles principales, unos cincuenta y siete generales, por todo el mundo, algunos más grandes que otro, entregados solo a mis más leales súbditos…—comenzó a explicarme por lo que senté a su lado.

— ¿Cuántos tienes a tu servicio? —no pude evitar preguntar.

— No tengo idea, cada día se unen nuevos súbditos, y mueren los que no dan la talla— respondió con suma tranquilidad, por lo que asentí, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos que morían por la causa…

— ¿Quiénes los entrenan, y cómo? —pregunté haciéndolo sonreír.

— Eso ya lo sabes— respondió teniendo razón, después de todo yo misma había sido entrenada así—. Pero sabes que no es lo más importante, de hecho sabes perfectamente bien como trabajo…

— Torturas, entrenamientos, asesinatos… lo normal— respondí sin evitar reír—. Bien, no es algo que no haya hecho antes…

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó preocupado aun por mí.

— Sí, solo dime qué hacer y lo haré— le respondí con seguridad.

— Aun debo regresar al ministerio, le diré a Lucius que te lleve con él…— soltó levantándose de la mesa para luego caminar hacia la puerta y yo seguirle.

— ¿Ya confías en él? —pregunté con burla antes de sonreírme y sacar su varita para seguro llamarlo. Y efectivamente así era, no tardó en aparecer delante de nosotros.

— Llamó mi señor— le saludó inclinándose con respeto.

— Lleva a Hydra contigo— le indicó sin inmutarse—. Y se llega a pasarle algo…

— Deja de asustarlo…—le reclamé rodando los ojos antes de ver a Lu—. Vamos…—le dije sonriendo antes de él asentir y ver a Tom.

— Puedes retirarte— le dijo Tom antes de yo poner la mano en el hombro de Lucius y desaparecernos.

Reaparecimos delante de una mansión en medio de la noche, a la cual caminamos sin decir nada. Al entrar habían varios encapuchados con mascaras blancas, indicándome que eran mortífagos, todos lo miraban con respeto.

— Rockblack— llamó antes de uno de los enmascarados acercarse a nosotros, y verme.

— ¿Otra prisionera Malfoy? —le preguntó con cierta malicia haciéndome casi reír.

— Más respeto…—soltó de inmediato Lu antes de yo negar y caminar hacía el hombre.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, quiero saber a quién debo hacerle la tumba…—le pregunté antes de sacar la varita que me había dado Tom y apuntarle.

— ¿Le dejaste la varita? —preguntó el hombre antes de yo apuntarle a su máscara y destrozarla, dejando ver a un hombre castaño treintón.

— La próxima no seré tan benevolente— le advertí haciendo que me viera extrañado.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó con más respeto que antes haciéndome sonreír.

— Es tu ama, idiota, Hydra Black— le respondió antes del hombre verme asustado y arrodillarse de inmediato.

— Le ruego que me perdone mi señora— se disculpó con notable miedo.

— Levántate idiota, tienes suerte de que no te mate— le dije antes de él pararse.

— Gracias mi señora le…—soltó antes de alzar la mano para que se calle.

— No tengo tiempo para esto, ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí Lu? —le pregunté al rubio antes de él verme algo asustado.

— Capturar a los rebeldes, a los que se niegan a seguir al señor tenebroso— respondió antes de yo asentir—. Y a los sangres sucias…

— Sigue con la purificación de sangre— no pude evitar preguntar antes de ver al castaño—. ¿Dónde están los prisioneros?, necesito algo especial de ellos…—le dije sonriendo con malicia, con una sola meta en mi cabeza, que me teman.


	13. Capítulo 12: Tratando con prisioneros…

Seguí a Lucius a través de la casa sin decir nada, aunque sabía que él quería explicaciones, pero también tenía la noción de que enfrentarme en frente de tantos colegas podría salirle caro. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual estaba custodiada por dos hombres robustos enmascarados.

— Hydra Black quiere entrar— le dijo Lucius antes de ambos hombres mirarme y abrir la puerta, para luego darme cuenta que llevaba a una escalera cuesta abajo—. Casi nunca entro aquí, otros son los que se encargan de esto…—explicó brevemente mientras bajábamos hasta llegar a un lugar oscuro—. Lumos Máxima— soltó antes de ver como sostenía su varita y el lugar se iluminaba por completo.

El lugar era todo un calabozo, parecía casi una cárcel muggle, con una hilera de celda a cada lado de las paredes, y eran tan largas que me hizo pensar que esto no solo estaba debajo de la casa sino por debajo de todo el jardín, y tal vez hasta más…

Alcé mi varita y con un lumos no verbal, comencé a examinar las celdas que pasaba. Las primeras estaban vacías, por lo que por un instante creí que quedaba nadie aquí abajo, pero a medida que avanzábamos, la idea se volvía cada vez más lejana.

Los gritos comenzaron unos minutos después de encender las luces, lo siguiente que percibí fue el olor a sangre, suciedad, y muerte. El mismo olor que yo misma tenía en Azkaban. Por lo que no pude evitar detenerme para respirar, y convencerme a mí misma, que no estaba en Azkaban.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Lucius al notar que me había detenido por lo que asentí antes de adelantarme.

— ¿Dónde están los prisioneros? —Pregunté evitando su pregunta.

— Dos celdas más adelante— me respondió antes de apresurar mi paso hacía allá, y ver a ambos lados. En cada celda había una persona.

A mi derecha estaba un hombre algo mayor con rasgos asiáticos, y a mi izquierda una joven con rasgos que pude identificar como latinos.

— ¿Por qué están estos dos retenidos? —no pude evitar preguntar.

— Son parte de dos resistencias— respondió Lucius—. Al viejo fue sencillo sacarle información, pero este…—comenzó a decir antes de yo apuntar la varita hacía el señor.

— ¿Por qué sigue vivo? —pregunté con frialdad.

— No hemos tenido tiempo para matar a todos y cada uno de los prisioneros que ya no son útiles— respondió antes de yo asentir.

— Avada Kedavra— solté antes de él señor verme con los ojos idos, y caer al suelo de inmediato. Se supone que debería sentirme mal, triste o culpable, pero en vez de eso sentí euforia haciéndome imposible no reírme, tantos años intentándome alejar de mi naturaleza, y mírame ahora aquí recobrando mi esencia.

— Hydra…—me llamó Lucius poniendo su mano en mi hombro como si estuviera consolándome pero rápidamente la quité para luego ver a la mujer, que estaba hecha un ovillo en un rincón de la celda.

— ¿Qué hay de ella? —le pregunté a Malfoy antes de él abrir la celda.

— Es parte de una de las resistencias en México, ya pudimos sacarle el nombre del líder así que ya no es útil…—explicó antes de usar mi varita para darle la vuelta para mirarla—. Levántate escoria, estás ante la líder…—le ordenó a la chica pero ella solo se río.

— _¿Quieres que sucumba antes de los pies de esta ramera?_ —preguntó en un reconocido español, insultándome por lo que no dudé en lanzarle un crucio no verbal, haciéndola caer al suelo del dolor.

— Y yo que pensaba ser misericordiosa y matarte rápidamente— le dije burlonamente—. Enervate— le grité antes de obligarla con el hechizo a ponerse de pie, y lanzarle otro crucio—. _¿Sabes quién soy idiota?_ —le pregunté en español para que no dudara en entenderme sin realmente esperar respuesta—. Hydra Black….

— _No te pregunté_ — soltó antes de yo lanzarle otro crucio aun sin lograr que gritara pero sí que comenzar a toser sangre.

— Había olvidado lo idiotas que son los prisioneros que se la dan en valiente— solté con burla antes de lanzarle otro crucio y esta vez sí lograr que cayera gritando al suelo—. Avada Kedavra— le lancé acabando con ella antes de salir de su celda y Lucius seguirme—. Odio cuando su sangre me salpica, me arruina la ropa…—comenté al darme cuenta que me había caído sangre de la idiota encima—. ¿Hay más prisioneros? —le pregunté al rubio.

— No importantes— respondió mirándome con cierto recelo—. Solo jóvenes, niños que habíamos capturado para sacarle información a sus padres…—explicó llamando mi atención por completo.

— ¿Niños? —pregunté incrédulamente—. ¿Y qué piensan hacer con ellos?

— ¿Por qué?, ¿te preocupas por ellos? —preguntó haciéndome verlo incrédulamente.

— No seas insolente Lucius, he matado a recién nacidos en mi época de mortífaga— le respondí borrando la desconfianza en su rostro—. ¿Cuáles son sus estatus?

— ¿Quieres saber si son sangre sucias? —preguntó rápidamente—. No lo son, a ellos los asesinan sin preguntar antes…—explicó brevemente.

— Es decir que tienen brujos sangres puras y mestizos como prisioneros, con los pocos que quedamos…—dije negando, intentando pensar en cómo darles una mejor vida sin parecer débil—. Da la orden de que sean liberados de estas celdas, ellos y cada sangre pura o mestizo que tengamos…

—Hydra no podemos liberarlos así sin más…

— Es que no lo harán, saldrán de aquí, pero con la condición de que cada mortífago los tome con aprendices, o sirvientes…— le corregí de inmediato—. Pero sin que abusen de ellos, porque si alguien les hace daño a esos niños, yo misma acabaré con ellos…

— Sabía que algo de cordura te quedaba…— soltó sonriendo.

— No me malinterpretes Lucius, no estoy siendo blanda, solo procuro un gran ejercito en el futuro…—le dije como si nada—. ¿Dónde están los niños? —pregunté cambiando el tema.

— Sígueme— me indicó antes de caminar por el largo pasillo, y luego de unas diez celdas vacías comenzar a ver niños, algunos en un rincón, y otros mirando a la nada sin esperanza alguna.

— ¿Cuántos son? —no pude evitar preguntar, intentando no conmoverme con ellos, después de todo era madre, y no sabría como estaría si uno de ellos habría sido Regulus.

— Trece— respondió sin dudar—. Cinco niñas, y ocho niños— aclaró mientras comenzaba a ver a cada uno de los niños, hasta llegar hasta donde una niña que no pasaba de once, una niña hermosa de pelo largo negro y ojos de un azul muy oscuro.

— Tú levántate— le dije a la chica y esta sin notable fuerzas me obedeció sin rechistar—. ¿Qué edad tienes? —le pregunté sin ella mirarme.

— Nueve años…—respondió con apenas un hilo de voz.

— Abre la celda Malfoy— le ordené a Lucius antes de él mirarme extrañado y hacerme caso—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunté a la pequeña sin aun mirarme.

— Laika Nóvikov— respondió antes de comenzar a llorar, haciéndome reconocer el apellido de inmediato, era una sangre pura.

— ¿Quién es? —le pregunté a mi mejor amigo antes de él acercarse.

— Es una sangre pura, era hija de una gran líder de una de las resistencias de Rusia— respondió haciéndome entender todo, incluso que entendiera mi idioma—. Ahora es solo una prisionera huérfana…— aclaró de inmediato.

— ¿Entiendes mi idioma a la perfección? —le pregunté a la niña al acercarme a ella.

— Sí— respondió antes de yo sonreír.

— Perfecto, ¿quieres vivir? —no tardé en preguntar mirándola con sumo interés, pero no respondió—. Puedes servirme, no te haría daño a cambio de lealtad…

— ¿Seré su sirvienta señora? —preguntó tiernamente haciendo reír a Lucius.

— Cállate— le ordené al rubio—. Sí, pero serás más mi aprendiz… nadie te hará daño si vienes conmigo…—le dije con ternura antes de ella alzar la mirada y yo sonreírle—. Esta es tu mejor opción…

— Gracias mi señora…—dijo con sumisión antes de yo sonreír y salir de la celda junto con Lucius, pero ella no se movió.

— Ven pequeña, nos iremos pronto…—le dije ofreciéndole mi mano la cual tomó sin dudar.

—Él no estará feliz de que tomes sus prisioneros sin preguntar— comentó Lu vagamente mientras nos dábamos la vuelta para salir de este lugar.

— Ambos sabemos que no me llevara la contraria…—le recordé antes de él reírse.

Ninguno dijo nada más hasta llegar a la puerta que abría paso a la salida de este lugar. Sin perder tiempo abrí la puerta sin soltar a la niña, para luego Lucius salir.

— No puede sacar prisioneros— me dijo uno de los enmascarados antes de lanzarle un crucio con rabia.

— Hago lo que me da la gana idiota— le dije antes de seguir mi mano para salir de aquella casa.

— Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte así…—soltó Lucius cuando salimos de aquella casa.

— ¿Así como? —pregunté haciéndome la inocente sabiendo a la perfección a que se refería.

— Cruel, despiadada, fría, manipuladora…—respondió mirándome sonriendo—. La misma mujer que adoraba y él también…

— Lo sé— solté con suma arrogancia—. Necesitaba esto más de lo que creía…—agregué antes de desaparecerme con la niña y él seguirme.

Reaparecimos justo delante de mi mansión, para luego los tres entrar sin problemas…

— Lu dejaré a la niña aquí, quiero que me lleves a otros cuarteles…—le indiqué mientras la pequeña nos seguía a través de la casa—. Tonki— llamé a mi elfo antes de este aparecerse.

— En que puede ayudarle Tonki ama— me dijo haciéndome una reverencia para luego señalarle a la niña.

— Báñala, dale algo de ropa, y de comer. Cuando termines eso, te ayudará en las cocinas mientras no esté…—le indiqué al elfo antes de él asentir y tomar a la niña.

—Como ordene ama— me dijo el elfo antes de desaparecer con la niña.

— Vámonos— le dije a Lucius antes de tomar su brazo y desaparecernos.

— Estamos en Austria— soltó al aparecernos delante de otra mansión, la cual estaba más custodiada que la ultima—. Es uno de cuarteles principales, y el que el señor tenebroso puso a mi cuidado…

— Así que al fin confía en ti— no pude evitar comentar mientras entrabamos a la casa—. Digo incluso dejó que viniera contigo…—agregué en forma de burla, pero si él al parecer encontrarle chiste.

— Confía en ti no en mí, Hydra— aclaró mientras caminábamos a través de la casa y algunos mortífagos nos miraban con respeto, hasta llegar a una puerta alejada de todo, y él abrirla—. Aquí podemos hablar tranquilos, ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces? —preguntó de inmediato al cerrar la puerta y yo reír.

— Se supone que el trabajo de todo mortífago…—respondí con tranquilidad sentándome en su escritorio.

— Hace tiempo que no lo eres, de hecho era la única que puede salvarse de esto…—soltó teniendo razón pero solo me encogí de hombros.

— Lo sé, pero no quiero hacerlo— le respondí como si nada—. Lu pase doce años alejándome de esto, "purificándome"…—comencé diciendo antes de él interrumpirme.

— ¿Para qué caíste de nuevo entonces?, ¿él te lo exigió? —preguntó rápidamente preocupado por mí.

— No— respondí con tranquilidad—. De hecho él no quería que hiciera esto, quería que solo me mantuviera a su lado…

— Es lo mejor que podrías haber hecho…— me dijo caminando hacia mí.

— No sería yo si lo hiciera— le dije sonriendo con malicia—. En la última guerra sabes bien la única razón por la cual no hice nada…

— Tu hijo— se apresuró a concluir antes de yo sonreír—. Pero…

— Lucius pasé años alejándome de lo que soy, y no funcionó, mintiéndome a mi misma…—le confesé de golpe la verdad de aquellos once años desaparecida—. Esto es lo que soy, soy igual que él y lo sabes…

— Creí que seguirías por más tiempo con tu facha de arrepentida—soltó él sonriendo por lo que miré incrédulamente y yo que creí que estaba enojado conmigo.

— Idiota, creí que estabas enojado conmigo— le reclamé bajando del escritorio para luego correr a abrazarlo.

— Te conozco mejor que nadie Hydra, mejor que él, aunque ambos crean que no— soltó sin soltarme—. Vas a necesitar una máscara…—me recordó haciéndome reír sin romper el abrazo.

— ¿Qué hay de la mía? —pregunté alzando la mirada para verlo.

— Potter sabría que eres tú, y necesitas mantener tu identidad oculta si pretendes serle útil al señor tenebroso—respondió soltándome teniendo razón—. Vamos, que trabajo por hacer es lo que sobra…—añadió sonriendo recordándome los viejos tiempos, mientras sabía que esto solo sería el principio.

Quería recuperar mi lugar entre los mortífagos, que no solo me respetaran por ser la pareja de su líder, sino por miedo, por temor, al igual que hicieron hace tantos años…


	14. Capítulo 13: Mis protegidos…

Había terminado eufórica, satisfecha, y algo cansada entre sacar información, torturar, y asesinar prisioneros, incluso nos cayó la noche en Austria sin darme cuenta, por lo que tuve que salir de los calabozos para volver a casa. Necesitaba un urgente baño para quitarme la sangre de la ropa, y el hedor de los calabozos de encima.

— Ya recuerdo porque usamos túnicas siempre…—comenté con burla mientras salíamos de los calabozos—. Tendré que quemar esta ropa…

— Parece como si escuchara a la Hydra de hace años…—soltó ignorando mi comentario por lo que rodé los ojos antes de abrazarme de su brazo—. ¿Sabes que pienso seguir viviendo unos años más, verdad? —preguntó de golpe mientras caminábamos por los pasillos y los mortífagos que habían allí nos miraban por unos segundos, se inclinaban para luego seguir con su camino.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —solté sin soltarlo mientras salíamos de aquella casa.

— El señor tenebroso me matará si sigues con tus demostraciones de afecto…—respondió seriamente antes de soltarlo de inmediato.

— Lo siento— dije de inmediato ya que tenía razón, Tom era un jodido celoso—. Me responsabilizaré de cualquier cosa que diga, no te preocupes por ello Lu…—agregué antes de poner mi mano en su brazo y reaparecernos en la mansión. Ya que entre las torturas me mencionó porque hacía aquello, al parecer él tenía permiso para hacer apariciones internacionales, y al yo ser una ex-carcelaria, no…

Minutos después nos reaparecimos en frente de la casa, para luego él desaparecer y yo entrar. Sería jugársela demasiado que también entrara conmigo a la casa….

Sin nada que temer caminé directo a mi habitación para darme una ducha en mi baño. Ni siquiera presté atención a las personas que pasillaban por la casa, lo único que necesitaba ahora era quitarme esta ropa….

Como siempre al subir a la tercera planta, esta se encontraba completamente vacía, nadie tenía permiso de subir aquí…. Rápidamente entré a mi habitación, para luego entrar a mi baño, y preparar la tina, lo cual se trataba solo de echar agua, algunas esencias y jabón liquido. Al terminar me deshice de mi ropa con mi varita para luego entrar, y cerrar los ojos para relajarme.

— No te quiero ver cerca de Lucius de nuevo— escuché la voz de mi lindo Tom sacándome de mi trance, pero aun así no abrí los ojos.

— Buenas noches a ti también— solté con sumo sarcasmo sin hacerle caso—. ¿Quieres entrar?, el agua está deliciosa…—comenté acomodándome.

— Hydra deja de ignorarme…—me advirtió haciéndome casi reír, porque hacerlo sería jugar con fuego—. Estuviste en su oficina en Austria por casi una hora, y además lo abrazabas a cada momento…

— Somos amigos Tom, ¿sí?, lo sabes así que deja lo celos— le reclamé sentándome en la tina y secarme el rostro para verlo. Estaba furioso —. No pasó nada…no sé como sigues teniendo dudas de mí…—le dije mientras tomaba una esponja y comenzaba a asearme.

— No es de ti quien dudo— soltó él aun molesto haciéndome casi reír—. Tengo ojos en todas partes, no quiero verte sola con él…—me ordenó por lo que le vi incrédulamente.

—Te guste o no, somos viejos amigos, no dejaré de verlo— le informé sin miedo antes de él caminar hacia mí, quedando frente a la tina.

— ¿Me estás desobedeciendo? —preguntó molesto como si eso me asustara.

— Te he dicho mil millones de veces que no soy tu jodida sirviente para obedecerte, así que si me da la jodida gana de ver a Lu lo veo—le dije saliendo de la tina sin importarme estar desnuda—. ¿Además a que le temes?

— No quiero que nadie cuestione mi autoridad, y menos cuando te ven con él— respondió de golpe mientras le pasaba por el lado a buscar mi varita, para secarme—. Si no me respetas, como quieres que lo demás lo hagan…

— Bien— solté entendiendo su punto—. Pero espero que al menos me dejes verlo aquí…—le dije caminando hacía la habitación—. No dejaré de tener amigos solo porque hago cuestionar tu autoridad…

— De acuerdo…—soltó antes de sentir sus manos en mi cintura desde atrás—. ¿Te divertiste? —preguntó sonriendo cambiando el tema antes de yo sonreír mientras delineaba mi espalda con su mano desde el cuello, hasta mis nalgas las cuales apretó al llegar a ellas.

— Mucho, había olvidado lo bien que sentía tener tanto poder…—le respondí suspirando al disfrutar de su toque—. Aunque casi olvidaba lo tedioso que es la sangre que te salpica encima, arruiné la ropa de hoy…

— Te compraré la quieras…—soltó antes de empezar a besar mi cuello—. Mis mortífagos, me dijeron que fuiste cruel, despiadada, te tienen miedo, creen que estás algo loca…

— Bueno lo estoy— solté riendo haciéndolo reír, mientras una de sus manos iba hacia uno de mis senos para luego masajearlo, haciéndome gemir de placer…—. Debo estar algo loca para amarte como lo hago, ¿no lo crees? —le pregunté mordiéndome el labio inferior dando la vuelta para verlo.

— Amo tu locura, Hydra, se lleva bien con la mía…—respondió antes de besarme con puro deseo y lujuria. Sin dedicación alguna, solo saboreábamos cada toque de nuestros labios, y nuestras lenguas—. Por cierto…—soltó encima de mis labios al terminar el beso—. ¿Qué hay de la niña que trajiste? —preguntó algo que ya sabía que no dejaría pasar—. Creí que dejarías de ser compasiva…

— No la dejé viva por ser compasiva…—solté antes de comenzar a quitarle la camisa, o más bien arrancársela—. Es una sangre pura, su familia era poderosa…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? —preguntó con suma curiosidad y desconfianza característica de él.

— Va a ser mi aprendiz, le borraré su memoria, y vivirá para servirme…— respondí haciéndolo sonreír mientras me miraba sorprendido.

— Tengo hombres listos para ser entrenados, si lo que quieres es a quien enseñar…—mencionó sin aun entenderme.

— No gracias…—le respondí antes de comenzar a quitarle el pantalón, y él besarme—. Quiero niños pequeños, moldeables, con grandes poderes que no conocen, para que sean mis aprendices…

— ¿Con que propósito? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a guiarme hasta la cama en donde me tumbó sin dejar de besarme.

— Tú tienes tus mortífagos, quiero algo parecido…—le respondí antes de él alejarse un poco para mirarme a los ojos—. Serán mis protegidos, no serían muchos…

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó con notable desconfianza.

— Quiero transmitirle mi saber, tener un buen ejercito personal, el cual por supuesto también te puede ser útil…— respondí sonriéndole antes de enredar mis piernas en su cintura, haciendo que nuestras entrepiernas se rozaran—. Es algo en lo que tengo tiempo pensando, serían nuestros guardias personales. Soldados que crecerán para dar su vida por la nuestra sin titubear, y lo más importante, tendrá un poder que solo será inferior al nuestro…—expliqué brevemente antes de besarlo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te serán fieles? —preguntó antes de guiar sus besos por mi cuello.

— No tendrán opción, y por seguridad les pondré un hechizo en mi defensa, si llegan a traicionarme, o piensan hacerlo morirán al instante…— le respondí haciendo que levantara la mirada para verme y sonreírme con notable orgullo.

— Puedes tenerlo— solo dijo justo lo que necesitaba oír, antes de seguir besando mi cuello—. Serán tu responsabilidad, y si llegan a crecer, y ser poderosos como crees, me darás la mitad de ellos…

— ¿Qué? —pregunté incrédulamente apartándolo de mí—. Son mis protegidos…

— Necesito un resguardo, algo que me indique que nunca vas a traicionarme…—soltó haciéndome verlo incrédulamente mientras lo apartaba de mí.

— ¿Un resguardo?, maldita sea Tom, te traje de nuevo a la vida, ¿acaso no es suficiente para ti? —Pregunté con rabia—. Si te hubiera querido muerto jamás habría organizado todo para que volvieras…—solté sumamente indignada.

— Lo siento…—me dijo pareciendo sincero, aunque era difícil de creer, ya que él nunca se disculpaba—. Tienes razón, pero aun así quiero la mitad…—soltó acercándose a mí—. Algunos serán para la protección de Reg, los otros serán mis más leales mortífagos…—explicó sin yo aun decidir ceder—. Podrás entrenar todos los niños que quieras…—agregó haciéndome verlo sonriendo.

— ¿Solo la mitad? —pregunté acercándome a él—. Necesitaré al menos dos docenas de niños para darte esa cantidad…—le indiqué cediendo antes de besarlo.

— Los que quieras…—soltó entre besos colándome de nuevo debajo de él—. Pide Hydra, y sabes que te daré lo que quieras…—dijo antes de besarme con puro deseo, cariño y amor.


End file.
